tu concepto de amor
by sol25konoha
Summary: Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera dar un cambio tan drástico, nunca pensé el tener ánimos de vivir, nunca pensé que me sentiría a gusto en algún lugar, nunca pensé en olvidarme del ¿Por qué? Nunca imagine que el amor existiera en verdad. -nunca te has puesto a pensar que no todos pensamos igual, el ser diferente es mucho más divertido. - me confesó con una sonrisa. TU CONCEPTO DE AMOR
1. PROLOGO

CAPÍTULO 1.- El comienzo de todo.

Y allí estaba él, dándose por vencido, tratando de darle fin a su existencia vacía, mirando correr a las enfurecidas aguas del río, sintiendo la lluvia fría mojar su rostro, sosteniéndose únicamente de la orilla de aquel puente que lo separaba de la muerte, mirando con frialdad e indiferencia el vacío.

Levanto el rostro dejando ver soledad en sus ojos, quiso mirar por última vez el cielo, se preguntó que habría después de la muerte, ¿en verdad habría un cielo? Y si lo había ¿tendría lugar para él? Lo más probable era que no, por lo que había escuchado el cielo era para gente buena que ayudaba al prójimo; y el no ayudaba a nadie, ni siquiera así mismo. Suspiro.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

**-** **¿Por qué la vida es tan vacía?** \- se preguntó en voz alta apretando el barandal del cual se sostenía, tratando de buscar una respuesta para aferrarse a la vida.

**\- porque es uno mismo el que tiene que llenarla.** \- escucho que le respondía una voz femenina. Volteo rápidamente y se encontró muy cerca de él a una pareja; el chico era alto, delgado, de piel clara, pelo negro sujeto en una coleta alborotada y ojos cafés oscuros; con una sonrisa leve, la cual no le llegaba a los ojos, los cuales denotaban tristeza. La chica era de una belleza exótica, pelirrosa de pelo largo y lacio en punta, no era alta pero tampoco baja, piel blanca con unos hermosos ojos grandes y jades, mantenía una mirada fría y cara de seriedad; ambos estaban mirándolo.

Dejó de observarlos y los ignoro mientras se disponía a saltar, ¿Qué caso tenía averiguar quiénes eran? La verdad no le importaba y estaba a punto de lograr olvidarse de todo.

**\- ¡hey! Te importaría cederme el puesto, no sabía que esta es la hora pico del lugar y no quisiera hacerlo deprimido por ver como saltas.** \- dijo con un tono de broma el muchacho sonriéndole como tratando de convencerlo. Solo lo miro de soslayo y se inclinó un poco más para saltar.

**-tú… el suicida anónimo, en verdad cédele el turno sino no querrá hacerlo aquí y será fastidioso buscarle otro lugar, veras que no se tardará nada y te dejamos tranquilo.** \- le pidió la chica. Los miro de soslayo sintiéndose curioso por la ironía de la situación, ¿acaso ese chico le estaba pidiendo el lugar para saltar el primero y la chica se lo pedía para no buscarle otro lugar a su… "amigo" para saltar? Bueno eso era lo más raro que había presenciado nunca. Aunque el caso era curioso no debería siquiera estar pensándolo, a él no le incumbía; pero… esos chicos le causaban demasiada curiosidad algo no muy normal en sí mismo, y que más daba esperar solo un rato más, tal vez esa acción contaba como algo bueno.

Los volteó a ver nuevamente, suspiro, se quitó del barandal del puente y se colocó enfrente de ellos.

**-mph...**

**-gracias chico, eres un buen tipo.** \- le dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el lugar donde hace unos momentos se encontraba. Él solo se dedicó a ver que sucedía.

**-en verdad gracias.** \- le dijo la chica. - **es importante para él.** \- le miro de soslayo, era extraño que una persona acompañara a otra para hacer "eso". **\- por cierto, mi nombre es… y el urgido que está en el puente es ...**

**-Sasuke.** \- le respondió sin importarle no haber escuchado sus nombres, observo como el muchacho miraba el cielo como hace unos minutos él lo hacía.

**-un gusto, y perdona si soy entrometida, pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esta decisión?**

Suspiro nuevamente, que más daba hablar, casi nunca lo hacía y menos con alguien desconocido, pero… tal vez se podría desahogar un poco haciéndolo, ya que importaba.

**-pues digamos que mi vida no tiene propósito y la verdad ya me canse de buscarle uno.** \- la miro hacer una mueca pensativa volteando a ver a su amigo y luego lo miro a él.

**-…entiendo.**

**-supongo que llegue a esta decisión como lo hizo él.** \- reflexiono.

**-te equivocas.** \- le interrumpió.

**\- ¿Mmm? **

**-que te equivocas, veras él no…**\- dejo su frase inconclusa al escuchar a su amigo empezar a gritarle a la nada.

**-AQUÍ ME TIENES NUEVAMENTE FRENTE A TI, ME VOLVISTE A GOLPEAR, ME VOLVISTE A LASTIMAR, PERO NUEVAMENTE ESTOY AQUÍ DÁNDOTE LA CARA, DICIÉNDOTE QUE NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO, ME ESCUCHASTE MALDITA TRAICIONERA, NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO, ASÍ QUE POR MAS QUE ME HAGAS IMPOSIBLE MI EXISTENCIA TENGO QUIEN ME APOYE Y NO ME VENCERÁS.**

**-…solo vino a desahogarse.** \- concluyo en un susurro.

**-NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, NO DEJARE QUE NI TU NI NADIE ME DERROTEN, OÍSTE, YO HAGO MI PROPIO DESTINO, ASÍ QUE OLVÍDATE DE VERME DERROTADO PORQUE ESO NUNCA PASARA.** \- termino de gritar jadeando por el esfuerzo de hacerlo, se quedó unos segundos tratando de regularizar su respiración y volvió a mirar el cielo.

**-sabes ninguna vida es fácil y nadie está conforme con la suya.** \- retomo la charla mirando de soslayo a sasuke.** \- el punto es que solo debes aceptarla y transformarla en lo que tú quieres, solo debes saber que tu vida está en tus manos y si no te gusta… cámbiala.**

**-tú no sabes nada.** \- le contesto con el ceño fruncido.

**-es verdad.** \- susurro indiferente.

Los dos vieron como el pelinegro se bajaba del barandal y venia hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa y la tristeza de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-l**isto hermosa, gracias amigo.** \- tomo de la mano a la chica y se dio media vuelta para empezar a andar con ella, pero después de caminar unos metros volteo hacia él. - **haaa por cierto… no vale la pena créeme; espero que nos volvamos a ver, pareces buen tipo, hasta luego.** \- y se dio la media vuelta.

**-nos vemos mañana.** \- se despidió ella guiñándole su ojo dando media vuelta también y junto con su amigo empezaron a andar desapareciendo de la vista de sasuke.

Él se quedó en el mismo lugar sin mover un musculo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero pasado unos segundos su entrecejo empezó a fruncirse dando claramente señas de enojo.

Pero que chicos más singulares, bueno él no era la persona más normal del mundo, pero ellos lo sobrepasaban, además "nos vemos mañana" que no habían notado que tenía claras intenciones de acabar con todo. "No vale la pena créeme" qué no valía la pena, es que ellos no sabían nada acerca de él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba claramente, observo a su alrededor con detenimiento. ¿Cómo había llegado al río? ¿Acaso no estaba en su habitación?

(Suena estrepitosamente una alarma)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Sasuke**

**\- ¿Qué demonios?** \- abro mis ojos pesadamente mientras apago el molesto despertador de mi celular.

Había sido solo un sueño… bueno ahora que lo pienso bien no me atrevería hacer algo tan estúpido como suicidarme, bueno al parecer por lo menos no en la realidad; suspiro y tallo mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz molesta que se cuela por mi ventana.

**\- ¿Qué hora será?** \- Volteo a ver el reloj en forma de gatito en mi buro, ese que mi madre pensó que me gustaría por mi cumpleaños. **\- Que bien llegare tarde a la escuela.** -rezongo con ironía.

Me levanto rápidamente para meterme al baño de mi habitación y tomar una ducha, tomo unos minutos para despertarme por completo con el agua tibia de la regadera, dejando que el agua destense mis músculos y tratando de encontrar el porqué de ese sueño, nunca lo había tenido y la verdad era muy raro, suspiro terminandome de bañar, enredo una toalla en mi cadera y voy hacia el lavado a enjugarme la boca. Mientras lavo mis dientes veo mi reflejo en el espejo el cual devuelve mi mirada tranquila de un color azabache.

Al salir del baño me tropiezo con la horrible visión de mi cuarto: la cama des tendida, ropa tirada en el suelo, el escritorio desordenado y el closet a punto de abrirse por el desorden en él, muy bien tendría que hacer la limpieza en mi cuarto no podría retrasarlo por más tiempo, aunque generalmente yo soy el que hago la limpieza de toda la casa raramente limpio mi habitación, esta vez tendría que hacerlo, pero eso sería hasta después de la escuela.

**-mph ... ahora la misión imposible de hoy… encontrar mi uniforme.** \- suspiro nuevamente (si… lo sé, suspiró mucho, es una costumbre que por más que he intentado no he podido eliminar) me pongo a buscarlo por toda la habitación esperando ayuda divina, pero al parecer Kami no se ha olvidado de mí del todo puesto que ahí está mi uniforme limpio y doblado arriba de la televisión.

**-había olvidado que lo lave ayer, bueno... un problema menos.** \- a decir verdad, el uniforme es bastante común como todo aquí: un pantalón azul marino y una playera blanca con una corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, para finalizar con los clásicos zapatos negros; el de las chicas era el mismo a diferencia de la falda con tablones y chaleco del mismo color sin tener que usar corbata.

Me lo pongo con algo de prisa y me miro en el espejo viendo mi reflejo, mis ojos son heredados de mi madre al igual que la piel clara y el cabello negro, bueno en realidad me parezco mucho a ella, de mi padre solo tengo leves facciones, el mismo comportamiento y carácter, mph maldita mi suerte, miro mi cabello volviendo a suspirar, nunca me ha dado por peinarme, con un cabello como el mío con vida propia y negándose rotundamente a ser domado, es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Después de observar mi aspecto y ver que el uniforme está en su lugar tomo mi mochila de encima de mí desordenado escritorio y salgo de mi cuarto.

Me pregunto si mi madre ya se habrá ido a su trabajo. Mi madre se llama Mikoto es una mujer bajita, pero con un gran carisma para con los niños, me hubiese gustado que dicho carisma hubiese estado más tiempo conmigo, pero las cosas pasan por algo… en cuanto a ella no tengo absolutamente nada que reprocharle… ella sobrevive como puede al igual que yo.

Bajo las escaleras con un poco de flojera y me asomo a la cocina no encontrando a nadie como es costumbre, solo estaba en la mesa un plato con dos hotcakes, una manzana y un vaso de jugo de naranja con una nota aun lado.

Me acerco a la mesa y tomo un poco de jugo degustando su sabor, mientras me dispongo a leer lo que dice la bendita nota:

"hoy no puedo desayunar contigo sasu-chan, te deje el desayuno hecho, llegare tarde, si tu padre llama contéstale PORFAVOR, te quiero.

Oka-san."

Arrugo la nota y la tiro al bote de la basura mientras dejo el vaso en la mesa y tomo la manzana. Mi "querido" padre se había ido al pais del agua cuando yo tenía solo siete años para buscar una mejor vida para nosotros puesto que en ese entonces mi madre no conseguía trabajo y con lo que mi padre ganaba no alcanzaba, con el paso de algún tiempo consiguió su propósito, más nunca ha pensado en volver, y mi madre para no sentirse tan sola se dispuso a dedicarse de tiempo completo a su trabajo de maestra de preescolar, trabajo que le otorgaron después de una espera de un año de que mi padre se hubiese ido, quedándose también en las tardes en la guardería de esta… y así es como prácticamente desde entonces he vivido solo. Confieso que siempre sospeche que mi padre tiene otra familia, más nunca se le he contado a mi madre porque sé que le afectaría mucho; No puedo evitar sentir resentimiento, Mikoto lo extraña muchísimo y él no es lo suficientemente hombre como para decirle que hizo su vida con otra persona y así dejar que Mikoto sane la perdida y pueda hacer lo mismo.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y agarro mis llaves para ir a la escuela, es una suerte que no quede muy lejos de casa, mientras camino por las calles miro a mí alrededor con aburrimiento viendo el paisaje demasiado verde como es comúnmente aquí en konoha.

Por kami como odio los lunes, siempre molestando a los demás con su presencia siendo el principio en todo ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecen? Mph... Tal vez si desaparecieran ahora mi odio seria dirigido a los martes, no tiene el mas minimo caso pensar en eso.

Tal vez en realidad solo odio la rutina, es que siempre es lo mismo. Ahí está parada en la entrada del instituto esperándome mi única amiga: Hinata… una chica peliazul muy bonita de ojos color perla, mirada soñadora y muy singular; todavía recuerdo como nos hicimos amigos, bueno más bien como ella se hizo mi amiga; simplemente un día en secundaria llego, se sentó a un lado mío y empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa; solía ignorarla la mayoría del tiempo… y no era por ser descortés simplemente no soy muy sociable, si lo sé mi carácter es una mierda. Mph...pero que le puedo hacer... Eternamente será un misterio de porque me eligió a mí de entre tanta gente, pero el caso es que termine acostumbrándome a su presencia y empecé a responderle cuando hablaba conmigo, la primera vez que lo hice puso una cara como si pensara que el mundo se iba a acabar y en fin así fue como nació nuestra amistad.

Hinata me esperaba en la puerta de la entrada devorándose un chocolate como siempre, teniendo un brillo especial en sus ojos al hacerlo, ella es una adicta al chocolate, para ella es la mejor cosa que el ser humano ha inventado, una tontería a mi parecer.

**-tardaste, apúrate que la clase ya va a comenzar.** \- me reclama sonriendo y me toma del brazo para jalarme como siempre, lo sé mi vida es una vil rutina, pero que se puede esperar de un pueblo como "konoha" que a pesar de no ser tan chico cualquier cosa diferente por pequeña que sea es la novedad.

**\- ¿sabes lo que dicen?** \- me pregunta Hinata viéndome de reojo mientras me jala del brazo por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a nuestra aula, no le contesto sé muy bien que me lo contará.** -dicen que habrá alumnos nuevos, al parecer se acaban de mudar.**

**\- ¿a mitad del semestre?** \- eso es raro, ¿quién se cambiaría de escuela a mitad del semestre?

-**lo sé, debe ser una molestia ponerse al corriente.** \- me contesta adivinándome el pensamiento al momento que entramos al salón, el cual se encuentra casi vacío al no haber muchos alumnos en nuestro grupo a causa de varios desertores, todos están en bolita platicando seguramente sobre su fin de semana. A pesar de llevar un año y medio en la preparatoria no me sé el nombre de ninguno de mis compañeros, en si recuerdo sus rostros y su forma de ser más soy malo con los nombres y más aún si no me interesa aprenderlos, me mantengo al margen por elección.

**-dejen los chismes de fin de semana y tomen asiento si no es mucha molestia.** \- demando el profesor Tobirama, el maestro de física elemental, que venía detrás de nosotros. Esté es alto, piel clara, albino de ojos rojos y con toda la finta de maestro estricto, lo cual es cierto.

Al instante todos tomamos asiento ya que el Tobirama sensei tenía poca paciencia, algo irónico al ser un docente.

**-bien, les diría que hay una novedad pero conociéndolos sé de sobra que se enteraron incluso antes que yo.-** Tobirama sensei nos miraba resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza.**\- en fin, tenemos alumnos nuevos, muchos a decir verdad, cuatro de ellos se integraran en este grupo ya que es el que mayor vacantes tiene, les pedí que se quedaran afuera para que se presentaran a ustedes al mismo tiempo y así no los llenaran de la mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y no pongan esa cara.**\- replico al ver la mueca que ponían la mayoría de las mujeres.**\- que todos sabemos muy bien lo cotillas que son.**

**-sensei se le va ir toda la clase en regañarnos.** \- le reclamo una pelirroja de ojos rojos y lentes que se llama…. Mmm… Mmm, Mph... para que me esfuerzo no me acuerdo de su nombre, en fin, no sé cuál es su apuro sé muy bien que no le gusta esta clase ni ninguna otra.

**-ojalá que esa prisa se deba a que en esta ocasión se va a dignar a poner atención en mi clase Karin**\- la chica… Karin en respuesta solo rolo los ojos y Tobirama sensei fingió no haberla visto. **\- bueno ya hemos perdimos mucho tiempo, por favor pasen.** \- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del aula.

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a la entrada con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que ingresaban por ella cuatro personas, eran tres chicas y un muchacho. Dos de las chicas, una pelirroja con el pelo suelto y la otra pelirroja con el pelo recogido en dos rodetes, eran claramente gemelas, ambas tenían los ojos azules y sonreían en mi opinión, todo lo que sus labios les permitían. Pero lo que me llamo realmente la atención eran la otra chica y el muchacho.

Eran los mismos chicos de mi sueño; genial que acaso ahora aparte de antisocial me iba a volver un loco que tiene sueños premonitorios, ¡Mph! debo de dejar de ver tantas películas obligado por Hinata.

En sí eran los mismos chicos, el pelinegro de piel clara y ojos cafés oscuros nos miraba a todos con aburrimiento y la chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes nos miraba tímida y tenía medio cuerpo atrás del chico, eran los mismos de mi sueño, pero su personalidad a primera vista era totalmente diferente, y aunque no fuera así llegue a la conclusión por el bien de mi salud mental de que todo esto era simplemente coincidencia.

-**preséntense por favor.** \- interrumpió el profesor mis pensamientos dirigiéndose a los nuevos estudiantes. **\- y no hay necesidad que la clase lo haga ya sé que pronto lo harán.**

Una de las pelirrojas, la que llevaba el pelo suelto, fue la primera en presentarse.

**-mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, me encantan los deportes y todo lo que es divertido y me gustaría que me hicieran el favor de no confundirme con esa de allí.** \- dijo despectivamente, aunque se notaba que estaba jugando, señalando a su hermana.

**-ya quisieras que te confundieran conmigo si tu gran sueño es ser como yo.** \- contesto con burla. **\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki me encanta la fotografía y cualquier lugar donde haya diversión.** \- se presentó guiñando un ojo al final.

**-Mi nombre es Shikamaru.**\- dijo sencillamente el pelinegro y después bostezo.

**-este… mi… mi nombre es Sakura Hatake, tengo 16 años y yo so… solo les pido que me tengan paciencia.** \- se presentó tímidamente aun medio escondida atrás del chico con cara de aburrimiento. Pero ¿a qué se referirá a eso de que le tengamos paciencia? ¿Qué acaso será de esas personas torpes que se tropiezan en una superficie plana?

**\- ¿podemos hacerles preguntas?** \- Hinata que se sienta a un lado mío levanto su mano y miro al profesor.

**-podrían hacerlo.** \- Hinata sonrió complacida. -** pero de mi preferencia no en mi clase.** \- está bajo su mano derrotada.

Después de borrarle satisfactoriamente la sonrisa a Hinata el profesor Tobirama sensei se acomodó en su escritorio empezando a sacar un libro de su maletín, mientras los nuevos se sentaban en las butacas libres, las cuales eran las de enfrente como es común, hasta que su acción fue interrumpida por el toque en la puerta.

**-Adelante.** \- contesto el llamado.

**-Tobirama se le solicita en el salón de juntas.** \- llego informando una de las secretarias de la escuela interrumpiendo en el aula con una sonrisa de disculpa.

**-vaya a eso le llamo yo justicia divina.** \- murmuro Hinata sacándome una media sonrisa por su ocurrencia.

El sensei suspiro, guardo el libro en su lugar y nos miró a todos evaluándonos duramente.

**-muy bien solo por esta vez les dejare mi clase libre pero no hagan mucho alboroto.** \- nos advirtió mientras salía del salón siguiendo a la secretaria.

En cuanto se fue todos se relajaron y empezaron a hablar unos con otros.

**\- ¡hey como la vez Sasuke-kun! la preferencia del sensei no es tomada en cuenta por la vida. -** podría jurar que Hinata en verdad así lo cree.

**-si claro, eso es por qué a la vida tú le caes mejor.** \- le contesto sarcásticamente.

**-si eso lo sé.** \- me responde altivamente, de verdad que ella nunca distingue el sarcasmo.

Voltea decidida a conocer mejor a los nuevos, pero estos ya estaban rodeados por otros chicos del salón.

**-no puede ser ya han sido rodeados por el mal.** \- levanto una de mis cejas por su comentario, solo Hinata se entiende solita.** \- no lo vez Sasuke ya se les acerco sasori, su novia, la amiga de su novia y los amigos de él.**

**-no te entendí nada.** -contesto de lo más aburrido.

**-claro que me entendiste que no te interesa el asunto es otra cosa.** -me acusa apuntándome con su dedo índice.

**-entonces ¿por qué hablamos de esto?**

**-porque el tema me interesa y si me pusiera a hablar de un tema de tu interés no hablaríamos de nada.** \- vuelve a acusarme mientras cruza sus brazos en actitud furibunda.

**-entonces ve a indagar se va a acabar la clase.** \- le contesto a modo de que no siguiera con su acusación.

**-y tener que hacer cola para preguntar, naaa prefiero pasar el rato cómodamente y esperar al almuerzo.** \- renegó haciendo un ademan con su mano, saco su celular y sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar música.

**-si tú lo dices.**

Las primeras dos clases terminaron pronto o eso me pareció a mí al estar haciendo garabatos en una de mis libretas; la dichosa reunión de los maestros se había alargado a niveles ridículos.

**-Sasuke-kun vamos a comer algo ya vamos a la mitad de la tercera clase y no creo que el profesor se digne en llegar.**

Me levanto y ella me sigue, ya varios chicos habían salido del aula incluyendo a los nuevos.

Llegamos a la cafetería la cual está al aire libre, estaba atascada de gente empujándose unos a otros queriendo ser atendidos primero, claramente los alumnos de este instituto ignoran como hacer cola para que te atiendan como se debe.

**-no vayas a comprar.** \- me detiene Hinata al ver mis intenciones de ir a comprar la comida tratando de ver cuál es la mejor manera para escabullirme hasta la barra (si no puedes con el enemigo y quieres sobrevivir… úneteles).** \- hoy he preparado los almuerzos para ambos.** \- asentí ocultando mi gusto por no tener que aguantar jalones, mordidas (si mordidas... mph) y pisotones, además de que sus almuerzos son realmente buenos. La seguí a una de las mesas de la cafetería, pero ella se paró en seco observando algo, seguí su mirada encontrando sentados en una mesa a los nuevos y a otros dos muchachos más.** \- esta es mi oportunidad… vamos Sasuke-kun.**

Suspiro y simplemente la sigo, con los años de amistad que llevamos he llegado a la conclusión de que llevarle la contraria a Hinata es pérdida de tiempo.

**-hey chicos, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y él es Sasuke Uchiha.** \- solo levanto una mano en son de saludo. -** ¿podemos sentarnos?**

Estos nos miraron y sonrieron, excluyendo a los chicos de mi sueño, el muchacho bostezo y la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco. El chico rubio el cual no estaba en nuestro clase vio a Hinata y parpadeo un par de veces.

**\- ¿pero que ven mis lindos ojos azules? Hola linda soy Naruto Senju mucho gusto.** \- se presentó mientras sostenía la mano de Hinata.

**-mmm.** \- Hinata puso su característica mueca pensativa, esa que suele poner cuando sospecha algo. **\- tu eres el típico chico mujeriego ¿verdad?**

Él la miro como si lo hubiera ofendido inventando una blasfemia. **\- pero por supuesto que no yo…**

**-es el típico don Juan.** \- respondieron con burla al unisonó las gemelas.

**-por cierto, soy Mito, ella es mi hermana Kushina**. - hizo un ademan hacia ella.**\- él es Dan va en primer semestre**.- señalo al más joven de ellos él cual era un peliblanco con el cabello hasta el cuello, ojos grandes de un color verde, mirada y sonrisa tímida, tiene facciones muy finas, delicadas y una tez pálida, tal vez si me encontrara más alejado de él pasaría por una chica.- **ella es Sakura.**\- señalo a la pelirrosa que se sonrojo más.**\- el que tiene cara de ofendido y como el mismo dijo es Naruto va en quinto semestre.**\- señalo al rubio de ojos azules, piel morena con unas marcas características en sus mejillas, alto y musculoso, este le volteo la cara furibundo pero luego nos saludó y sonrió pícaro.**\- y el que parece que está a punto de dormirse es Shikamaru.**\- termino la presentación.**\- pero vamos no se queden parados tomen asiento.**\- ambos nos sentamos en las sillas vacías de la mesa, Hinata a lado del chico ligador y yo a su otro costado.

**-muchas gracias, por cierto, ya que nos estamos conociendo me gustaría preguntarles un par de cosas.** \- Hinata como siempre no se queda con dudas, me pasa un obento y se queda con otro.

**-pues mira no es por ser groseros, estábamos a punto de comer, pero ya estamos preparados para este tipo de situaciones ya que nos mudamos muchisimo y siempre nos hacen las mismas preguntas.** -la chica… ammm, una de las gemelas, saco una grabadora y le sonrió, yo solo me dispuse a comer. **\- esto ayudara.** \- presiono el botón de reproducir.

**-segura que está encendida Mito.** \- se escuchaba la voz de su hermana en la grabación.

**-que sí, que si es más presta para acá eres una indiorante.** \- se escuchó un forcejeo y unas risas de fondo.** \- miren si están escuchando esto es porque nos cansamos de responder lo mismo siempre así que esta será la versión oficial. Yo soy Mito me encanta la fotografía y ser competitiva con mi hermana, si quieren saber que se siente tener una hermana gemela pues les diré que es lo mismo que tener un hermano normal nada más que es muy parecido a ti y supongo que nuestro lazo es más fuerte, ¿de dónde venimos? pues les diré que hemos estado en muchos lugares porque nos mudamos mucho. ¿Porque nos mudamos tanto? es muy difícil de explicar casi siempre se debe a que somos perseguidos por la ley, naaa la verdad no queremos decir la razón jajaja.**\- se escucharon más risas de fondo.**\- ¿Que si somos parientes?…**\- se escucha otro forcejeo y más risas, voltee a mirar a los nuevos pero solo se dedican a comer, supongo a que ya están acostumbrados a mostrar su extraña grabación, miro de soslayo a Hinata la cual está comiendo pero teniendo su completa atención en la grabadora como si estuviera viendo una entrevista en televisión, aunque frente a ella no hubiera imágenes.

**-no acapares la grabadora se supone que nos presentaríamos todos.** \- se escuchó un reclamo.** \- hey yo soy Kushina me encanta el deporte y la vida, y pues donde se quedó mi hermana, no, no todos somos parientes, por lo menos no de sangre y…**\- otro forcejeo más.

**-no se supone que nos íbamos a presentar todos Kushina anda ve rolando la grabadora.** \- le devolvió el reclamo su hermana.

**-hey yo soy Naruto, si la que está escuchando es una chica déjame decirte que no creas todo lo que dicen las gemelas sobre mi.** \- Naruto seguía comiendo pero al escuchar su voz en la grabadora comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como dándose la razón a si mismo.**\- y pues yo soy un poco juguetón pero si te hacen una travesura ahora que nos conociste te juro que va a hacer culpa de mis hermanos y no mía; y chicas aunque les duela quiero dejar en claro que solterito nací y solterito me moriré pero no se preocupen eso no significa que…**\- se escuchó otro forcejeo.**\- hey mala hermana porque me la quitas.**

**-dijeron que nos presentáramos nada más, así que deja tu monologo que a nadie le interesa.** \- esa voz no era de ninguno de ellos, levante una ceja extrañado al igual que Hinata. **\- mi nombre es Tsunade y disculpen al tarado de mi hermano y pues si no estoy presente es porque no estudiare con ustedes.**

**-yo soy Minato y soy el mayor acá, disculpen si los chicos les causan problemas.** \- se escuchó otra voz diferente y amable que tampoco era de ninguno de los presentes, supongo que han de ser sus hermanos mayores.

**-mi nombre es Dan y espero que nos llevemos bien.** \- se escuchó apenas audible.

**-yo soy Shikamaru y solo quiero advertirles que no se metan con Saku y que esta grabación no fue idea mia jajá**. - su voz se escuchaba muy animada. **\- termina con esto de una vez Sakura ya es hora.**

**-hey chicos yo soy Sakura y disculpen si no saben entenderme jajá si no saben a lo que me refiero pronto se darán cuenta.** \- se escuchaba totalmente juguetona y para nada tímida como lo está ahora mismo toda sonrojada.** \- y pues esta grabación se termina acá porque es hora de la fiesta del siglo.**

**-hey que yo no quiero participar en esto siempre termino en la escena del crimen yo solo.** \- mire de soslayo a Naruto el cual había terminado de comer y tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras asentía.

**-eso es porque siempre terminas hablando con una chica.** \- se escuchó al unisonó.

**-eso no es cierto.** \- ahora Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

**-ya les dije que no se metan en problemas.**

**-pero Minato.** \- se escuchó nuevamente al unisonó y se acabó la grabación.

Ya todos habíamos terminado de comer y yo miraba a los nuevos, vaya sí que eran… diferentes.

**\- ¿no te dije que borraras esa parte Kushina?**

**-sí pero no me dijiste cómo.** -sonrió nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

**-jajá valla ustedes me caen bien.** \- soltó Hinata y luego volteó a mirarme.** \- Sasuke-kun es hora de hacer grande nuestro grupo.** \- me guiña un ojo juguetona. **\- desde ahora nos juntaremos con ustedes.** \- les sonrió a ellos.

**-Hinata no deberías preguntar primero si nos quieren acá.** \- le recrimine.

**-no te preocupes chico no es como si necesitaras una invitación, además creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos caen bien.** \- Los demás asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón a la que creo es Mito.**\- y mira que no siempre nos pasa y no es que seamos chocantes, somos muy sociables pero casi siempre somos solo nosotros, es que no somos comprendidos jajá, así que supongo es el destino.**\- la verdad no sé si habla en serio o lo dice en broma.

**-lo ves sasuke-kun, vale quien lo pensaría ya tienes más amigos, por cierto ¿quiénes son Tsunade y Minato?**

**-haaa son los viejitos de la casa jajaja.**

**-Kushina si mi hermana te escuchara se haría la bronca del siglo.**

**-naaa Naruto pero no está.**

**-jajá lo vuelvo a decir me caen super bien.**

**-y bueno Hinata ¿No te gustaría salir algún día conmi**…- este Dobe empezó a coquetear con Hinata nuevamente, mph creo que estos dos no se van a llevar nada bien, Hinata odia a los que se la dan de don Juan? Si… y ahí va.

**-no, no señor galán quédese en su lugar.** \- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su pecho para mantener distancia.** \- si tu pensamiento es que me vas a ligar.**

Todos los presentes sonrieron con burla incluso la chica tímida, pero al verse descubierta por mi se sonrojo, así que retire mi vista para no incomodarla.

**-jajaja Tsunade amaría ver esta escena llego la chica que se te resiste jajaja y tú que nos presumías que ya tenías la mayoría de los números de las chicas de tu salón anotados en lista.** \- se burló una de las pelirrojas riéndose de la cara de incredulidad que ponía el rubio.

**-ya sabía yo que eras de esos chicos que les gusta presumir conquistas.** \- dijo Hinata viéndole algo molesta, y es que en verdad odia ese tipo de chicos, por eso mismo le cae mal el grupo de mmm como se llamaba ese chico ¿mmm? Sasori.

**-disculpa no ser de tu agrado entonces señorita.** \- le dijo caballerosamente sin ningún sarcasmo.

**-y no lo eres…**

**-Hinata.** \- le llamo la atención, no puedo creer que se esté peleando con él si lo acaba de conocer ¿no se supone que quería ser su amiga?

**-es que es la verdad.**

**-y respeto tu sinceridad no volveré a coquetear contigo.**

**-bueno.** \- sonrió y se olvidó del asunto, Naruto frunció el entrecejo, creo que esperaba otro tipo de reacción, pero bueno Hianta es así.

**-hey chicos animense.** \- empezó por cambiar el tema Kushina.** \- ni que estuviéramos en un velorio.** \- se dirigio a Shikamaru y a la pelirrosa, ¡valla! estoy recordando sus nombres, bueno supongo que debo hacerlo ya que Hinata ya los autoproclamo mis nuevos amigos.

**-estoy aburrido.** \- respondió este.

**-lo siento…**

**-no te preocupes Saku sé que se te pasara.** \- ambos se sonrieron.

**\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué se te pasara?**

**-Hinata…**\- le vuelvo a recriminar.

**\- ¿qué Sasuke? Ya te pareces a mi madre cuando me lleva a las cenas familiares y me reprende por lo que hablo, mira mejor participa en la plática, estas más callado que de costumbre no seas tímido.**

**-si chico cuéntanos sobre ti que te gusta hacer.** \- pregunto el rubio.

**-pensar.** \- respondimos al mismo tiempo Hinata y yo, solo que ella trato de imitar mi voz sonando muy forzada, mofándose de mi.

**-pensar… no pienses mucho pues quien lo hace se vuelve loco.** \- hablo quedito la chica ti…mmm la pelirrosa.

**-Saku tiene razón.**

**-tu siempre le das la razón a Sakura Shikamaru.** \- declaro el rubio ligador.

**-disculpen la pregunta, pero no lo dejaron muy claro en la grabación ¿son hermanos todos ustedes? porque no se parecen a excepción de las gemelas y pues Shikamaru y Sakura parecen ser novios ¿a qué si lo son?** \- Hinata se levantó más curiosa hoy que de costumbre, pero yo también había notado eso.

**\- pues verán, aquí los únicos que somos hermanos de sangre son Tsunade y naruto, y obviamente Kushina y yo, en cuanto a los demás solo somos hermanos de corazón.**

**-y en lo que respecta a Shikamaru y Sakura….**

**-somos hermanos.** \- respondieron los dos al unisonó interrumpiendo a Mito. **\- lo somos.** \- reafirmaron viéndose entre sí sonriendo.

**-nuestros padres nos adoptaron a los seis años.** \- termino de explicar Shikamaru.

**-ho! perdón por la confusión, pero es que como no se parecen a excepción de su tono de piel, se les ve muy unidos y no dijiste tu apellido en clase, en verdad lo siento.**

**-no te preocupes les pasa seguido.** \- comento el rubio agitando su mano restándole importancia.

**-Por cierto, pueden contarnos algo sobre ese chico pelirrojo del salón... Sasori.** \- pregunto Shikamaru como si fuera tema al azar.

**-ha ese tipo no me cae, pero nada bien, ni aunque tuviera en su poder todo el chocolate del mundo y no me diera ni un trocito por admitirlo.** \- respondió Hinata demostrando su gran malestar a grados inimaginables, según ella. **\- pero si quieren saber más de él deberías de contarles tu sasuke-kun.** \- alzo una de mis cejas.

**\- ¿y por qué yo?**

**-sé muy bien que no tienes ni idea por los nombres, pero si sabes a quien me refiero y puedes dar tu opinión objetivamente.** \- dijo asintiendo para sí misma y después volteo a ver a los demás. **\- Sasuke-kun es muy observador, evalúa a las personas y aprende sus personalidades, pero por alguna razón no suele aprenderse los nombres o suelen olvidársele, además de que no suele compartir mucho sus pensamientos.**

**-bueno al parecer ya lo has hecho tú por mí.** \- contrataco exasperado, suspiro y miro de reojo a mis nuevos autoproclamados amigos para después mirar al grupo de personas en donde se sienta el susodicho en cuestión. **\- bueno el chico es pelirrojo de ojos cafés claros...**

**-si bueno Sasuke cuando dije que les contaras sobre Sasori no me refería a que lo describieras…**\- me interrumpió Hinata mirándome con molestia.

**-lo se Hinata solo lo hago para recordarme al chico ¿vale?** \- cierro mis ojos y suspiro para después volverlos a abrir. **\- bueno él es muy parrandero, a primera vista podría dar una imagen de mujeriego, pero creo que solo es algo superficial ya que lo delata su mirada cuando se lo reafirma a su novia...**

**\- ¿le dice a su novia que es un mujeriego? vaya que a ese chico su mami nunca le dijo que no es bueno provocar a las mujeres con eso.** \- comento a modo de burla una gemela, su hermana rió su chiste mientras que el rubio asentía estando de acuerdo con lo dicho.

**-pues es lo que hace**. - respondió hinata y me miro para que continuara.

**-bueno es un bromista con humor muy negro para con los demás, se podría decir que es el líder de su grupo y muestra una personalidad muy arrogante.**\- termino de contar y me doy cuenta de que no me gusta expresar mi punto de vista hacia los demás porque así muestro una imagen de superioridad, ya que todo lo que he dicho se podría tomar como un prejuicio puesto que no lo conozco del todo, y la verdad nada es más lejano a la realidad.

**-por eso no es de mi agrado...**

**-y bueno Hinata ¿ya lo has tratado?** \- le pregunto Mito.

**-pues no, el solo les habla a las personas que elige y a los demás los ignora excepto cuando los hace blancos de sus bromas.**

**-bueno eso lo cambia todo.**

**-me lo suponía, ya les había dicho que ese tipo no se me hacía de fiar..**.- les dijo Shikamaru. -** en fin, supongo que solo trato de ser cortes al hablar con nosotros por ser nuevos, ya que solo nos hicieron algunas preguntas y se marcharon.**

**-y no los invitaron a almorzar con ellos. **\- pregunto hinata sorprendida.

**-pues no.**\- respondió sin importancia.

**-bueno por lo menos no es hipócrita.** \- se burló Kushina.

**-eso sí… ¿y dónde viven?** \- siguió Hinata con su interrogatorio.

**-pues vivimos por las últimas casas… allá por donde no paso Kamisama.** \- sonrió una de las pelirrojas.

**-así ya sé por dónde.** \- acepto lo dicho. **\- Sasuke-kun y yo vivimos cerca de la escuela a unas cuantas calles de aquí.**

**-ha de ser reconfortante vivir cerca del colegio así puedes dormir un poco más.** \- reflexiono el rubio.

**-ni lo creas tanto… Sasuke-kun casi siempre llega tarde.** \- yo solo ruedo los ojos… que puedo decir si es verdad.

Se escucha la campanilla de la escuela y suspiro, había perdido varias horas de mi vida garabateando en una libreta… no es como si tuviera mi tiempo bien invertido, pero era lo menos que me espera de la escuela. Me levanto al igual que todos recogiendo mi obento ya vacío y se la entregó a Hinata. Cuando nos dirigiamos hacia la salida de la cafetería se escucho nuevamente la campanilla ser tocada tres veces anunciando que las clases se suspendían.

**-a eso llamo yo un día desperdiciado, que dirán ustedes de la escuela.** \- dijo en burla Hinata.

**-pues por mi está bien, primer día de clases y no hay deberes que llevarme a casa.** \- sonrió una de las gemelas.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas a recoger nuestras cosas, para después reunirnos nuevamente en la salida.

**-bueno aquí nos separamos, nos despedimos porque aún tenemos muchas cosas que desempacar, al terminar nos gustaría invitarlos a conocer nuestra casa.** \- ofreció Naruto.

**-si claro será un gusto, hasta luego.** \- le contesto Hinata haciendo una señal de despedida con su mano. Y nos fuimos andando rumbo a su casa a pasar el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos. Seguramente más tarde llevaríamos a su hermanita al parque, al menos esa sería mi excusa por no haber contestado el teléfono esta tarde.

CAPITULO 2.- Socializando.

MARTES…

**POV Sasuke**

**-Alguien podría por lo menos tratar de hacer un poema decente.** \- Nos encontrabamos en Sociales durante la tercera hora. Y es digno preguntarse por qué Rin sensei, una pequeña personilla con pelo castaño, marcas en sus mejillas de color pupura, y lentes de fondo de botella, quería un poema en su clase, pues lo diré… la Sensei Rin es una romántica empedernida y parece que nos da clases de poesía o literatura en vez de sociales, pero que importa quién fue o que hizo el primer kage. Bien quién soy yo para reclamar eso, la verdad me da igual.

**-sensei que mi poema fue decente.** \- reclamo el pelirrojo odiado por Hinata, sonriendo con burla.

**-Un poema que contenga la frase "chiquita, chiquita quiero tu cuerpo y hacerte mía" no es nada decente Sasori.**\- refunfuño exasperada.

**-sensei para que nos da puerta abierta para escribir lo que queramos para después criticar el tema escogido.**

**-son críticas constructivas Sasori, no es el tema en cuestión sino su esencia; además no te puse nota baja así que no te quejes.**\- y no lo hizo. **\- como me gustaría que hubiese un Naruto en esta clase, parece que me lo mandaron del cielo.**\- eso me sorprende… así que el Dobe de Naruto es bueno escribiendo.**\- Escuchen esto.**\- tomo una hoja de libreta rasgada por la mitad de entre sus cosas y se puso en medio del aula caminando de derecha izquierda y viceversa.

_El viento susurra tu nombre_

_Yo cierro mis ojos disfrutándolo_

_Recordando con tu mención _

_Que en un tiempo exististe._

_Al dejar de soplar el viento_

_Abro mis ojos muy lentamente_

_Cayendo en una cruel realidad_

_Al ya no tenerte aquí presente._

_Al saber que la distancia nos separa_

_No siendo la única culpable_

_Una lágrima resbala_

_Al pensar que esto pudo evitarse._

_Y me obligo a recordarme_

_Que tan solamente soy humano_

_Y no puedo predecir de aquello _

_Que algún día me hará daño._

_Él hubiera profana mis pensamientos_

_Y no puedo resistirme a ello_

_Al dulce tormento que me conecta a ti_

_Puesto que al hacerlo_

_Caeré en cuenta que no se puede vivir en el pasado._

_Y tu existencia se pondrá en duda_

_Quedando tan solo en un recuerdo_

_Y yo seguiré adelante_

_Sin poder volver a sentir ese bello momento._

**-Ese tipo de esencia romántica y melancólica es la que busco.** \- sonreía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas al terminar de leer.

La campanilla suena dejándonos saber que ya era hora del almuerzo. Salimos en orden dejando a la sensei con sus fantasías.

**-Ese Naruto es en lo único que destaca en clase.** \- quien creo es Kushina empezó a recogerse su cabello suelto en un tipo de trenza.

**-me gusto el poema.** \- comento Hinata mientras me pasaba un obento, el dia de ayer me había contado que vio un reportaje sobre las cooperativas y que le desagrado tanto lo antigénico de estas que se propuso en ese momento salvarnos de las garras de alguna enfermedad estomacal, la verdad me daba igual, me ahorraba tiempo y me salvaba de tener que pelear por los alimentos.

Como los chicos también llevaban almuerzos nos dirigimos a una mesa. Naruto y el menor llegaron unos minutos después.

**-Hey chicos sé que hoy me toca el aseo, pero quisiera saber cuál de ustedes me puede suplir… es que tengo una cita.** \- pregunto Naruto con una cara que por todos lados decía por favor.

**-lo siento… Mito y yo aún no hemos desempacado todo.** \- se zafaron las gemelas sonriendo.

**-Saku y yo iremos a explorar.** \- se excusó Shikamaru.

**-yo no vivo en tu casa.** \- sonrió Hinata.

**-tu no tenías vela en ese entierro**. - la miro con obviedad.

**-lo sé solo quería dejarlo en claro**. - me saco la lengua y todos rieron.

**-yo puedo hacerlo.** \- el menor se ofreció.

**-Gracias Dan te iras al cielo por esto.**

**-ammm si claro.** \- le dio por su lado.

Mis nuevos autoproclamados amigos (dejare de llamarlos así hasta que en verdad los considere como tales) nos hablaron sobre algunas travesuras suyas, la verdad los considero un poco infantiles… pero nuevamente solo es un prejuicio, puesto que no se puede describir a una persona con solo dos días de conocerla; aun me cuesta creer que la pelirrosa y Shikamaru participen en ese tipo de cosas, pero esto se confirma con algunas intervenciones por parte de él, ella solo afirma y sonríe con los relatos. No sé todavía lo que ella quiso decir con lo de tenerle paciencia, aunque lo atribuyo a que es demasiado tímida, pero aun así no le veo nada de malo… de hecho él menor también lo es, en realidad me estan agradando porque son muy tranquilos, y aunque las gemelas y Naruto sean muy revoltosos inesperadamente me sienta tan bien como Hinata misma. Así que tengo la leve sospecha de que en verdad se establecerá una amistad.

MIERCOLES…

**POV Sasuke**

**-Y después de ir al cine y pasárnosla bien quedamos como amigos.** \- me contaba Naruto animado sobre su cita.

**-que bien… espero que el resultado te sea favorable.** \- le respondo por mera cortesía.

**-pues sí que me fue favorable.** \- sonrió pícaro.

No le contesto mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestra mesa con los refrescos que compramos para todos.

**-y por eso creo que el chocolate es lo mejor del mundo.** \- escuche que decía Hinata con seriedad mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa. Suspiro… supongo que ya les contó las muchas cualidades que ve ella en el chocolate.

-pues a mí no me gusta tanto. - confeso mito.

-calla mito tu no entiendes la importancia del chocolate. - le reprendió su hermana mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata y depositaba un chocolate en ellas. - **a mí también me encanta.** \- le guiño un ojo en forma cómplice, mi amiga le respondió con una sonrisa. Bueno por lo que veo Hinata cada vez se lleva mejor con ellos, creo que podría poner un poco más de mi parte.

Acabando el almuerzo nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. En esta hora nos toca clases de matemáticas, el sensei dejo un par de ejercicios los cuales tenemos que resolver y comparar respuestas en pareja, termine como tal con Shikamaru ya que Hinata prácticamente arrastro a la pelirrosa con ella puesto que quería "profundizar su amistad".

**-No te caemos muy bien ¿verdad?** \- me pregunta Shikamaru sin siquiera mirarme haciendo sus deberes.

**-aun no los conozco lo suficiente eso es todo.** \- le contesto sinceramente. Sonríe de medio lado.

**-me agradas.** \- me responde sumido en su trabajo.

JUEVES…

**POV Sasuke**

Desde el día anterior Shikamaru suele verme analíticamente y empieza a hablar conmigo. Descubro que es una persona inteligente y astuta, me cuenta el porqué de su comportamiento infantil excusándose sin ningún remordimiento que todo lo hacen por diversión demostrando que solo son chiquilladas que no dañan a nadie, pero me hace saber que así todo es más interesante. Me suena tan bien su lógica que me veo tentado a intentarlo, me sorprendo hasta de mi propio pensamiento ante esto. Ambos nuevamente nos encontramos trabajando en equipo en clases de matemáticas.

**-oye como se conocieron tú y Sakura**. -la verdad no sé porque estoy curioseando, pero me intriga su lazo... que a mi parecer se ve más fuerte que el de las gemelas; ademas me dispuse a poner de mi parte para tratar de entablar una amistad verdadera.** \- claro si no quieres confiármelo lo entenderé.** -trato de retractarme.

**-no te preocupes por eso no es que sea un secreto… te lo contare porque me caes bien.** \- me sorprende lo dicho, aunque pensándolo bien nuestras formas de ser son algo parecidas, supongo que eventualmente congeniaremos.** -pues por dónde empiezo... veras... Saku y yo nos conocimos en un orfanatorio…**-empezó a relatar sonriendo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**-Shika ¿qué haces aquí solo? ya empezamos otro juego y no has querido participar en ninguno.** \- reprendía una señora ya entrada en la vejez usando el hábito de religiosa, a un pequeño pelinegro que estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol disimulando que dormía.

**-aun no es divertido.** \- contesto simplemente mientras bostezaba.

**-este niño deberás.** \- se quejó. **\- Kami dame paciencia y no fuerza.** \- se alejó murmurando la mujer regresando junto con el grupo de niños y religiosas jugando "al escondite".

**\- ¿ya se fue?** \- el niño abrió sus ojos suspirando porque no lo dejan estar. Al enderezarse y voltear a su derecha observo a una niña en cunclillas, estaba muy cerca de su rostro; se sonrojo al verla, se veía muy linda con su cabello rosa ondeando con el viento y esos ojitos verdes mirándolo atentamente.

**\- ¿de dónde saliste tú?**

**-mmm pues de mi casa, aunque ya no puedo regresar.** \- contesto tímidamente con su voz tierna e infantil.

**\- ¿Por qué?** \- pregunto mecánicamente sin mucho interés.

-**es que ya no tengo a nadie, bueno mi papá sí, pero… mmm me dijeron que él no podía cuidar de mi así que ahora vivo aquí.**

**-ya veo, ahora eres huérfana.**

**\- ¿Qué es eso?** \- pregunto mirándolo con atención.

**-pues es cuando ya no tienes familia.** \- contesto naturalmente.

**-pues esa señora que se acaba de ir.** \- señalo a la religiosa. - me dijo que esta era mi nueva familia, pero como que no le creo mucho. -dudo al decirlo.

**-haces bien, eso les dicen a todos, pero solo buscan que te adopten para ya no cuidarnos.** \- contesto indiferente.

**-mmm pero creo que lo hacen por nuestro bien porque se ven como buenas personas.** \- les defendió un poco.

**\- y lo son, pero aun así esto es demasiado; tener que buscar una familia que te agrade y esperar lo mismo de ellos para ser felices y encontrar el lugar al que perteneces sin poder apegarte tanto a este lugar porque en cualquier momento te pueden adoptar…**\- se quedó pensativo y al sentir que lo estaban observando suspiro. **\- ¿Cómo es que terminamos hablando de esto?**

**-pues fue cuando me preguntaste de donde Salí y yo…**

**-olvídalo, solo déjame descansar.** \- le interrumpió suspirando y volviéndose a echar cerrando sus ojos.

**\- ¿y porque estas descansando?**

**-porque no hay nada que hacer.**

**-haaa pues podrías estar jugando.**

**-no me interesan esos juegos.**

**\- ¿y cuáles te interesan?** \- pregunto al momento que el abría sus ojos nuevamente y se volvía a sentar.

**-ninguno en realidad.**

**-bueno, entonces como no te interesa jugar a nada y te gusta estar recostado aquí yo también lo haré.**

**\- ¿Por qué?** \- respondió con fastidio.

**\- es que creo que ya encontré mi nueva familia.**

**\- ¿de que estas hablando?** \- pregunto desconcertado viendo con asombro como dejaba atrás la timidez para hablar con seguridad y una gran sonrisa en su carita.

**-bueno tu dijiste que encontrando una familia te sientes feliz y pues así me siento contigo.** \- le respondió. - **así que desde ahora te doptare.** -dijo parándose y mirándolo decidida.

**-ammm… se dice adoptare, y no creo que sea posible que tú me adoptes.** \- le respondió mirándolo con obviedad.

**\- ¿porque no? si las familias pueden ser chiquitas, además lo único que debe importar es que se quieran ya después empiezan a crecer, mi papá me lo dijo una vez.** \- respondió firme. **\- anda… desde ahora seamos hermanos y algún día nuestra familia crecerá.**

Él la miro serio y después se echó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, pensando que esa niña estaba como una cabra. Después de unos segundos ella se echo a reír junto a él.

-** ¿y tú porque te ríes?** \- le pregunto él después de poder controlar su risa.

**-es de alegría porque sé que aceptaras.**

**\- ¿y porque lo piensas?** \- cuestiono serio.

**-porque también eres feliz conmigo.** \- le respondió aun sonriendo sacándole nuevamente una sonrisa sincera.

**-Shikamaru**

**\- ¿he?**

**-mi nombre es Shikamaru… y bueno quiero saber el nombre de la hermanita que me "dopto".** \- le dijo con un deje de burla.

**\- me llamo Sakura.**

**-mmm te diré Saku. **\- dijo volviendo a estar serio.

**-mmm entonces yo te diré Shika.** \- le contesto tratando de imitar su voz, haciendo que este volviera a reír, mientras se recostaba nuevamente y ella también lo hacía aun lado suyo.

_**FIN DEL FLAS BACK.**_

Ya me había hecho a la idea de que Shikamaru es muy inteligente y con lo que me cuenta parece que su astucia ha sido desde niño, aunque la pelirrosa del relato no pega nada con la personalidad de la del presente.

**-mi historia te la puedo contar.**\- siguió narrándome.**\- fui abandonado en las puertas del orfanatorio cuando era un recién nacido.**\- dijo como si hablara del clima.**\- en cuanto a Saku... solo ella tiene el derecho de contar su historia.**\- me mira serio, interpreto su mirada como si estuviera a la espera de que insistiera en el asunto, sonríe al ver que no lo hago.**\- en fin nuestros padres nos adoptaron a los seis años, eso sería un año después de que conociera a Saku.**

**-qué suerte que los adoptaran a ambos.**

**-en realidad… ellos fueron los primeros que quisieron adoptarnos a ambos, un par de veces se llevaron a Saku pero hacía de todo para que no la adoptaran al igual que yo lo hice una vez para que no nos separaran. **\- confeso.

**-son muy unidos ¿verdad?**

**-por supuesto.** -afirmo.

...

hasta aquí este capitulo...

esta historia esta basada es un original creado por mi... lo subiré con los personajes de naruto porque me gustan demasiado...

al leer el capitulo podrán pensar que le cambie un poco la forma de ser de cada personaje pero todo tiene su "porque".

y se preguntaran porque se llama "tu concepto de amor" bueno creo que cada persona tiene uno, y cada uno es tan verdadero como cualquier otro...

Que sus conceptos de sentimientos se parecen

Pero por alguna razón para el amor es diferente

Que las emociones básicas son predecibles

Pero con el amor no y todo se vuelve susceptible

¿Entonces podrá existir un concepto de amor que se aplique a todos? Y si es así:

¿Qué me digan qué es el amor?

¿Si en realidad tiene definición?

No hay mentes iguales… ni dolor

Ven y dame tu concepto de amor.

así que siganme en esta hermosa historia para descubrir como ama cada personaje y porque lo hace de esa manera ...

espero esta historia les llegue tanto emocionalmente como a mi...

déjenme sus comentarios de que opinan...

y sus conceptos de amor!

nos leemos pronto amigos!

besos!


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

**CAPÍTULO 3.- Llegan los mayores.**

Una chica rubia de pelo largo sujeto en una coleta alta con mechones rebeldes cayendo en su rostro, ojos color miel y mirada indiferente cubiertos por gafas oscuras, sonrisa burlona, piel blanca, delgada, alta y con gran busto; Derrapa en un jeep en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria voluntad de fuego.

Se bajó luciendo sus jeans ajustados, unos botines cafés, blusa blanca de cuello alto y una chaqueta del mismo color de sus zapatos. Se retiró los lentes obscuros que llevaba y se los puso a modo de diadema sobre su pelo, para después dirigir su vista hacia los edificios del plantel.

**-Así que esta es la nueva escuela.** \- pronuncio con aburrimiento.

Por el lado contrario venía Sasori, un pelirrojo alto, fornido sin exagerar, de ojos cafés claros, sonrisa juguetona y mirada arrogante, en compañía de su mejor amigo Itachi, un apuesto morocho de ojos negros con unas marcas pronunciadas debajo de ellos y mirada indiferente, alto, delgado pero marcado de músculos; ambos iban rumbo hacia la salida de la escuela, Sasori iba platicando sobre si deberían organizar una fiesta de disfraces y su amigo se limitaba a escucharlo. Al toparse con cierta rubia desconocida para ellos pero llamando la atención de ambos, pararon su andar.

**\- ¿Quién será esa lindura?** \- se preguntó en voz alta el pelirrojo.

**-Quien sea no tienes que fingir interés que Temari no está cerca para que la molestes**. - le contesto su amigo.

**\- ¡Ha! pero tampoco está Izumi para que tú no lo intestes ¿cierto?** -solo recibió una mirada indiferente.** \- touché**. - le dijo burlón mientras se acercaba a la chica.

**-Hola bonita mi nombre es Sasori y él es mi amigo Itachi ¿buscas a alguien? a lo mejor te podemos ayudar.** \- saludo cortésmente.

**-Si claro busco a mi novio.** \- respondió indiferente sin siquiera mirarlo.

**-Auch espero que sea verdad sino me acaban de dar el plantón más feo de mi vida.** \- contesta juguetón.

**-pues no chico en realidad busco a mi queridísimo novio.** \- contesto ácidamente.

**-Haz de ser más chica de lo que aparentas, dime cómo se llama a lo mejor ayudo a localizarlo.**

**-No lo creo, él es nuevo y no necesito ayuda, solo esperare aquí puesto que esta es la salida lógicamente lo localizare.** \- le contesto con sarcasmo.

**-Ella se las puede arreglar a solas Sasori, retirémonos.** \- comento el morocho empezando a andar. El pelirrojo no lo siguió.

**-Tu novio ha de ser muy afortunado.**

**-Yo soy la afortunada.** \- le contesto fríamente como su expresión, pero esta fue cambiando hasta iluminarse por completo. **\- Dan.**\- grito a modo de saludo agitando su mano en el aire.

Sasori volteo notando salir a los nuevos junto a dos muchachos más que había visto en el almuerzo, la chica chocolate y su amigo "ignoro a todo el mundo". Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el ver que la hermosa chica se abalanzaba sobre el menor de ellos, ese que parecía tan "delicadito". Le comió literalmente la boca mientras los demás le hacían bulla y él se sonrojaba por completo.

**-Lo que hay que ver para creer.** \- se dijo así mismo incrédulo empezando a andar para darle alcance a su amigo.

_**VIERNES…**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

Un día más finalizado en la escuela, mis nuevos autoproclamados amigos, Hinata y yo vamos rumbo a la salida, ellos nos han invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa y hemos aceptado, bueno... en realidad literalmente Hinata acepto por los dos, pero la verdad a mí también me apetece ir. "Vamos" (yo solo escucho) hablando sobre trivialidades de la escuela.

**\- ¡Dan!**\- se escucha tremendo grito de alegría, después vi pasar una mata de pelo Rubio, cuando volteo veo a una chica muy guapa besando al menor que esta sonrojado hasta las orejas, los demás empiezan a hacerles bulla!

**-huuuy busquen habitación.** \- les sugirió Kushina en burla.

**-hay no puede ser mis castos ojos.** \- dijo con dramatismo Naruto mientras se los tapaba. **\- Tsunade no puedo creer que hagas eso en público y frente a tu hermano ya no hay respeto.** \- reclamo con molestia. Mmm así que esta es la hermana de Naruto, no sabía que fuera novia del menor ¿cuántos años le llevara? Aunque en realidad eso no tiene la menor importancia.

**-Si no te gusta ver no lo hagas.** \- le contesto con simplicidad.** \- y ahora si no les importa me robare a este lindo niño.** \- avisa mientras se lleva a su novio que no había pronunciado palabra, solo se dejaba llevar muy sonrojado, ambos se metieron en un jeep verde soldado y se marcharon con ella levantando la mano a modo de despido.

**-Esa loca nunca cambiara.** \- Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido.

**-Naruto tu tampoco estas muy cuerdo que digamos.** \- le aviso Mito sonriendo.

**-bueno en realidad ninguno lo estamos.** \- dijo quedito Sakura. Sonrió ante lo dicho. Los demás sueltan la carcajada.

**-Esperen un segundo.** \- Kushina puso cara como si acabara de descubrir que el cielo es azul.** \- si Tsunade llego significa que…**

**-Minato también.** \- termino la frase de su hermana sonriendo.

**-Vámonos ya.** \- urgieron ambas empezando a andar.

**-Nos vamos andando.** \- pregunto.

**-Esa pregunta está de más.** \- me responde Shikamaru, él solo me señala con la cabeza hacia delante, volteo y veo a las gemelas haciéndole la parada al autobús.** \- llegar a casa se ha convertido en su prioridad.** \- me dice con simplicidad.

Todos tomamos el autobús, Hinata se miraba ansiosa por la invitación, las gemelas cuchichiaban entre ellas, Shikamaru y Sakura iban hablando entre susurros, Naruto iba escuchando música y meneaba su cabeza al compás de ella. Y yo, bueno como siempre observo a mí alrededor dejando pasar el tiempo, al pasar 20 minutos llegamos a la última parada donde todos bajamos.

**-hay que andar un poco.** \- nos avisó Shikamaru pero las gemelas se echaron a correr. Él Suspira.** \- bueno nosotros andaremos un poco.** -Caminamos unos diez minutos y llegamos a una gran casa, la última de todas las de ahí, por fuera solo se veía una fachada fresca y tropical, ya que varias palmeras estaban plantadas en lo largo de la entrada, parecía una casa de verano, era de colores café y crema y daban un acoplamiento perfecto.

**-entremos.** \- nos dijo Naruto quien tenía la puerta abierta para que entráramos Hinata y yo. Y así lo hicimos, al entrar a la casa esta se veía aún más grande, era de dos pisos y estaba adornado muy juvenilmente. Parecía un departamento de solteros pero muy aseado.

**-hola mucho gusto. **\- escucho a mis espaldas, volteo y miro a un chico rubio de ojos azules, mirada tranquila y serena, piel morena clara, alto y un poco musculoso. Este nos dedicó una sonrisa amable, le beso la mano a Kushina que venía con él guindada de su brazo, la reconozco porque suele llevar el pelo suelto y su hermana recogido, el rubio nos estrechó la mano en forma de saludo a Hinata y a mí.** \- mi nombre es Minato y soy el mayor aquí…**

**-Sasuke.** \- me presento.

**-Hinata…**\- respondió. **\- ¿a qué son novios?** \- pregunta curiosa.

**-así es.** \- respondió Kushina… mmm así que dos parejas ¿vivirán juntos? valla que sorpresas ¿cómo será vivir a lado de tu pareja? ¿qué tal si las cosas salieran mal? ¿no resultaría incomodo? Mito viene sonriendo de donde supongo es la cocina y ¿qué…? esta… besando en los labios a Minato.

**-y mío también.** \- finalizo Mito contestando a mi pregunta muda.

**-pero… pero.** \- Hinata se queda sin palabras al igual que yo, apuntándolos con su índice y los ojos muy abiertos.

**-no pedimos que nos entiendan.** \- declaro Mito.

**-ni mucho menos que nos comprendan.** \- complemento su gemela.

**-solo no juzguen, mucho menos a ellas**. - pidió amablemente Minato, el lugar quedo en silencio mientras todos los presentes nos observaban.

Piensa fríamente Sasuke, me aconsejo a mí mismo. Bien ellos están expectantes, pero no es por tu consentimiento, esto no te perjudica a ti y por la falta de tensión de los demás tampoco a ellos, entonces no le veo nada de malo, en sí raro y diferente, pero si a ellos les funciona está bien, es algo bueno, así como la funcionalidad en tu vida, bien ya está. -** bien.** \- expreso en voz alta. Shikamaru me expresa esa sonrisa que últimamente me da y Minato estrecha su mano conmigo, miro de soslayo a Hinata la cual asiente y sale de su estupefacción bajando su mano y se sonroja un poco por haberlos apuntado.

**-bien.** \- dice ella sonriendo también estrechando su mano con el mayor.

**-gracias.** \- es su respuesta clara.

**-a que de verdad pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente parte de nosotros.** \- cuchichearon las gemelas demasiado contentas. Francamente veo que no son muy aceptados, y ahora entiendo lo de "es que no somos comprendidos", digo aun no lo acepto, pero no soy nadie aun para criticarlos. Como siempre digo un prejuicio solo es una idealización inservible sobre alguien y la verdad me empieza interesar saber más sobre ellos.

**-vamos Hinata te mostraremos nuestras habitaciones.** \- le alentó Kushina mientras Mito nos tomaba una fotografía con cámara en mano sin previo aviso.

**-es un buen momento.** \- se explicó sacándonos la lengua de forma juguetona. Y así las chicas desaparecen por las escaleras a la segunda planta.

**-al parecer nos tocara cocinar a nosotros.** \- comento Naruto dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

**-de hecho.** \- lo detuvo Shikamaru con una mano sobre su hombro. -** le cambiaste el día a Dan.**-le sonrió divertido al ver la cara de circunstancia que puso. (¿Cómo es esa cara? Es difícil de explicar… pero más o menos es como cuando caes en cuenta de algo tremendamente inesperado… explicación dada por Hinata la cual adopte). **\- nosotros cocinaremos.** \- termino dejándolo atrás y siguiendo su camino a la cocina, lo seguí junto con el mayor.

**\- ¿quieres ayudar?** \- me pregunto amablemente. El mayor parece de las personas que raramente son difícil de hacer enojar, incluso irradia calma y amabilidad, decido que me agrada. Es mejor conocer a las personas antes de juzgar sus actos.

**-si claro.** \- le respondo. Shikamaru ya está enjuagando en un recipiente algo de arroz. **\- ¿qué puedo hacer?**

**-serias de mucha ayuda si lavas, pelas y cortas algunas verduras.** \- me respondió mientras ponía los vegetales en el desayunador, así que me dispuse a hacerlo mientras él comenzaba a preparar unas fajitas de pollo. Después de unos minutos el lugar se llenó de un delicioso aroma.

**-qué tal tu familia y tía Shizune.** \- Shikamaru ya había puesto el arroz a la estufa.

**-muy bien.** \- contesto el mayor. **\- haremos las verduras al vapor.** \- Shikamaru asintió y saco una pequeña olla, de esas para cumplir esa función, y empezó acomodar los vegetales que yo ya había cortado.** \- tía Shizune se entusiasmó porque viviremos más cerca… mi padre solo quiere que mantenga mis notas, karura se encuentra bien y gaara pidió pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros.** \- Shikamaru asintió sonriendo y voltio a mirarme acabando nuestras tareas.

**-aquí las chicas no entran en la cocina excepto por Saku.** \- me comento. **\- si algún día quieren hacerte una broma queriendo compartir algún postre o algo así recházalo amablemente.** \- asentí tomando nota mental.

**-de haber sabido que mi hermano le había cambiado el día a Dan… no hubiésemos regresado antes.** \- rezongo la mayor entrando junto con su novio a la cocina.

**-lo olvide.** \- sonrió apenado…ella rodó los ojos y le dio un beso de pico... ambos se sentaron al otro lado del gran desayunador en unos bancos que se encontraban a lo largo de este.

**-por lo menos hoy cocina Mina.** \- le guiño el ojo al mencionado… este le contesta con una sonrisa, apaga lo que estaba preparando tapándolo para que no se enfrie y coloca las verduras al fuego.

**-cualquier cosa es comestible mientras tú no cocines.** \- Naruto venia hacia la cocina con un trapo en manos.

**-tampoco tú cocinas tan bien.** \- contrataco ella.

**-pero por lo menos no causo salmoneolosis.** \- se burló, ella solo le volteo el rostro cruzando sus brazos en actitud furibunda.

**-lo que digas.** \- le contesto finalizando la rencilla. **\- iré con las chicas.** \- se levantó dando media vuelta empezando a andar pero a medio camino se detuvo y volteo. **\- por cierto soy Tsunade.**\- se presentó mirándome.

**-Sasuke.** \- le respondí.

**-un gusto… que no te mal influyan demasiado.** \- me sonrió y se fue.

**\- ¿qué se cree que somos… criminales?** \- rezongo el hermano.

**-a poco ya terminaste de limpiar.** \- le cuestiono Shikamaru.

**\- solo recogí un poco, ya sabes de visita de suegra.** \- contesto juguetón. **\- más de rato termino.** \- los demás suspiraron.

**\- ¿qué es eso de visita de suegra?** \- pregunte curioseando tratando de mantenerme en el grupo, una rareza por parte mía, siempre suelo mantenerme al margen.

**-ha pues quiere decir que solo limpio por encimita.** \- sonrió nervioso. Me hace gracia lo dicho, eso suena a algo que diría Hinata.

**-esto.** \- entro la pelirrosa.** \- cual prefieren ver.** \- nos mostró tres películas. Constantine, Orgullo y prejuicio, Sr. y Sra. Smith.

**-Constantine.** \- contesto Naruto.

**-Orgullo y prejuicio**. - le sonrió el mayor.

**-lo mismo.** \- respondí, todos me miraron. **\- me gusta el tema.** \- declare.

**-la que sea está bien.** \- continuo Shikamaru.

**-Estaría bien reír un rato… Sr y Sra. Smith.** \- termino el menor.

**-bueno entonces quedo así: Constantine 1.** \- Naruto bajo su cabeza derrotado.** \- orgullo y prejuicio 5 y el sr. y la Sra. Smith 3. Así que las veremos en ese orden.**

**-siempre pierdo.**

**-bueno Naruto a lo mejor y la alcanzamos a ver.**

**-gracias por querer animarme mini cuñado**. - el menor pareció no ofenderse.

**-podemos verla hasta tarde.** \- le propuso, el otro asintió recobrando el ánimo.

**-yo puedo terminar aquí… si gustan acomoden la sala.** \- ofreció el mayor. Vaya una comida demasiado informal. Me agrada.

**-te ayudaremos a servir ¿verdad saku?** \- esta asintió.

**-ven amigo vayamos a ponernos cómodos.** \- me dijo Naruto, le acompañe junto con el menor hasta la sala de estar. Esta era amplia tenía un sillón frente al gran televisor y a los lados había varios asientos de esos que tienen las cafeterías para adolescentes, creo que se llaman puf. Las chicas llegaron un momento después que nosotros. La hermana de Naruto y Hinata venían riendo juntas, siempre me ha sorprendido la capacidad de Hinata para hablar y sentirse cómoda con los demás.

**\- ¿qué es tan gracioso Tsunade?**

**-cómo te rechazan vilmente hermanito.** \- le contesto con burla. Este se sonrojo y fulmino con la mirada a Hinata. **\- tranquilo Rubio que ella no dijo nada, Kushina y Mito me hicieron una gran representación digna de un premio.**

**\- ¡A gemelas del demonio! Me vengare, de veras.** \- las apunto con su dedo índice.

**-si claro… hoy dormiremos con un ojo abierto.** \- le contesto una de ellas.

**-jum**

**-vale hermanito ya deja el drama, burlarnos de nosotros mismos es nuestro pasatiempo favorito no te lo tomes tan apecho.**

**-vale… vale.** \- dejo su actitud furibunda haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia.

**-todo listo.** \- llegaron los restantes con platillos en mano, recibí uno y me senté en el sillón alado de Hinata, estos fueron y regresaron con más platillos y se sentaron mientras el menor ponía la película. Naruto estaba sentado con nosotros y los demás estaban en los pufs de alrededor. Al probar bocado me deleite con el delicioso sabor. Mientras la película comenzaba.

**CAPÍTULO 4.- Quién pensaría que fingir resultara divertido.**

_**POV Sasuke**_

**-Ho por dios.** \- exclamo Mito escandalosamente al término de la película. **\- simplemente Darcy...**

**-es el amor de nuestras vidas.** \- termino la frase su hermana igual de extasiada.

**-lo sentimos cariño.** -dijeron ambas mirando a su novio.

**-ho vil traición.** \- les siguió el juego dramático con una mano en el corazón. Todos rieron incluyéndome, son tan ocurrentes para las tonterías.

**-tú no te preocupes honey.** \- Naruto miraba a Shikamru con fingida dulzura tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer no consiguiéndolo en absoluto. **\- yo nunca te cambiaria.** \- le dijo pestañeando como si le hubiese caído algo en los ojos.

**-Rayos.** \- contesto encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír más a todos, me siento extraño, como si… no se explicarlo.

**\- tengo una idea.** \- dijo Naruto dejando su show de lado. **\- creen poder quedarse a dormir.** \- nos preguntó.

**-claro.** \- respondió Hinata, bueno supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me encojo de hombros aceptando.

**-bien.** \- sonrió.** \- que les parece ir a un bar.**

**-no hay bares cerca de aquí tendríamos que ir a la ciudad.** \- le informo Hinata, se lo que piensa… obviamente en la mayoría de los bares piden identificación y aquí la mayoría somos menores de edad.

**-tú no te preocupes.** \- la pelirrosa susurro y después fue sonriendo de una manera muy… ammm ¿picara?** \- los chicos se encargarán, nosotras vamos a arreglarnos.** \- le guiño un ojo. Es mi imaginación o la pelirrosa se ve como distinta, o solo alucino y a ella le gustan mucho los bares.

**-pero no traje ropa.**

**-déjanoslo a nosotras.** \- Tsunade la tomo del brazo y todas salieron con su plato en manos.

**-porque siempre nos toca todo a nosotros.** \- se quejó Naruto.

**-bueno ellas tardan más en arreglarse.**

**-no las excuses siempre mini cuñado, las mimamos demasiado.** \- Shikamaru y el mayor rieron. **\- bueno, Sasuke y yo lavaremos los trastes, ustedes encárguense de lo demás.** \- estos asienten mientras él apila los platos sucios y sale del cuarto, me dispongo a seguirlo.

**-qué te parece yo enjabono y tu enjuagas.** \- me propuso como todo un negociaante, asentí conforme.

**\- ¿entonces… a dónde iremos?**

**-jaja ya lo veras, después de terminar aquí vayamos a darnos una ducha y a sacarnos el uniforme, no te preocupes te prestare ropa.** \- volví a asentir, qué más da... le mandare un mensaje a Mikoto para que no se preocupe.

_**Una hora después...**_

Sasuke y Naruto venían saliendo de la habitación del último. El rubio llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camiseta sin mangas ceñida color verde soldado y unas botas de casquillo, mientras que sasuke llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro tenis blancos, camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros roja abierta. Ambos se dirigían a la sala de estar.

**-vamos directo a la zona vip… no te preocupes conozco al dueño.** \- sasuke alzo una ceja, había pensado que esperarían a los demás.

Al llegar al piso de abajo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la luz estaba apagada pero varias velas alumbraban el piso.

**-pero qué?** \- empezó por preguntar.

**-tu solo sigue la corriente.** \- le respondió su acompañante sonriendo juguetón, así que lo siguió.

En la entrada de la sala de estar se encontraba Shikamaru vestido todo de negro, incluso llevaba gafas oscuras, algo raro puesto que ya era de noche; al verlos llegar se retiro las gafas y los miro de forma penetrante.

**-no hay entradas.** \- les dijo despectivo a todo estilo guarro custodiando la entrada de una discoteca, Sasuke ya se imaginaba que iba la cosa.

**-conozco al dueño.** \- le contesto Naruto burlonamente.

**-él aun no llega… pero si me dice el nombre del dueño los dejo pasar.**

**-Minato.** \- sonrió al decirlo.

**-nombre equivocado.** \- Shikamaru también sonrió.

**-mierda no era su turno de ser el dueño.** \- maldijo.

**-echas a perder la representación hermanito.** \- Tsunade llegaba del brazo junto con su novio y las demás chicas.

Dan venía con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa manga larga negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, encima un chaleco gris y zapatos negros; su novia vestía un traje de mezclilla completo tipo overol y unas zapatillas plateadas. Hinata vestía una falda roja a cuadros tipo escolar con cadenas doradas como cintillo, una blusa negra con tribales en el pecho doradas y botas negras. Las gemelas venían de vestido, el de Mito era estraple de color azul rey y el de Kushina era de tirantes color verde aqua, ambas con zapatillas doradas. Sakura llevaba un short y blusa de mezclilla deshilachados y calzando unas botas negras de tacón aguja.

**-bienvenidos.** \- Shikamaru se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar

**-ha eso no es justo llegamos primero.** \- se quejó el dobe de Naruto.

**-ventaja de venir con el dueño.** \- Sakura le saco la lengua juguetona apuntando a Dan. Mientras todos se adentraban.

**-habría jurado que el dueño era Minato.** -suspiro resignado.

_**Dentro del "bar".**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

No puedo creer que cuando dijeron que iríamos a un bar, se refirieran a un bar montado por ellos en su sala de estar, me siento como un niño por tener que tomarme esto tan enserio; cambiaron el lugar un poco, había en una esquina una cantina de madera tipo barra con distintas bebidas, Minato se encontraba al otro lado representando el papel de barman, incluso vestía como uno; nosotros nos encontrábamos rodeando una mesa enana en los puf, había un sonido con música a un volumen perfecto para disfrutarla pero también para dejar tener conversación.

**-jajaja esto es divertido, nunca me imaginé que se refirieran a esto.**

\- y bueno Hinata, que la situación está medio difícil como para que unos adultos jóvenes como Mina y yo andemos sacando a las tantas de **la madrugada a tantos borregos maleducados que terminan haciendo lo que se les viene en gana.**\- los presentes le sacaron la lengua en respuesta a excepción del menor.**\- y no es que meterse en problemas no sea divertido pero si puedes ahorrarte unos cuantos es favorable, además que a donde vayamos el ambiente lo hacemos nosotros así que...**\- termino Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros, bueno viéndolo así tiene mucha lógica.

**\- ¿borregos?** \- pregunto, sé que se refiera a los presentes, pero para mí el termino es nuevo.

**-es una expresión de la tía Shizune, en realidad es tía de naruto y Tsunade, se refiere a los chicos menores puesto que estos siempre hacen lo que se les dice o imitan a los demás como los borregos.** \- me explico Shikamaru. **\- pero a cierta edad como es lógico los chicos empiezan a reafirmar su personalidad y suelen ser un poco rebeldes.**

**-por eso lo de borregos mal educados.** \- se burló Tsunade.

**-jaja bueno basta de charla hora de bailar.** \- la pelirrosa tomo a Shikamaru el cual sonrió y se alejaron un poco para comenzar a bailar salsa en la pista improvisada.

**-no.… nos quedaremos atrás.** \- las gemelas los siguieron llevándose con ellas a Naruto que pedía ayuda con dramatismo puesto que lo harían "sándwich".

**-sus bebidas.** \- Minato llego y nos extendió una bebida preparada a los que estábamos sentados, las sobrantes las dejo en la mesa. -** y la barra está abierta.** \- se sentó a mi lado, terminando su papel de barman.

**-parece que Sakura está muy alegre... parece distinta.** \- Hinata miraba en dirección a la "pista"

**-jajaja lo notaste.** \- le respondió Tsunade. Es muy obvio el cambio, parece como si le hubiesen drenado la timidez.** \- ya te acostumbraras, pero digamos que la mayor parte del tiempo es así.** \- no le entiendo.

**-psss no lo pillo muy bien, pero supongo que después lo hare.** \- Hinata siempre ha sido de las personas que no se complican buscando un porque, al contrario de mí, que ahora me alberga la curiosidad.

**\- ¿y cuál es su historia?** \- pregunto Tsunade dándole un trago a su bebida.

**-mmm pues verán he vivido toda mi vida aquí y…. fin de la historia**. - Hinata suspiro con decepción.

**-jajaja que historia tan corta**. -se burló Naruto quien se había zafado de las gemelas. -** te paso el paquete Mina.** \- este asintió y fue a bailar con sus novias como todo un profesional en la pista improvisada.

**-Lo sé, pero en cuanto termine la preparatoria me iré en busca de aventura.** \- contesto con añoranza.

**\- ¿y tú que tal amigo?** \- me señalo la mayor.

**-más o menos de lo mismo.** \- respondo indiferente.

**-vaya hay que cambiar eso, que la vida es corta como para que tu historia termine igual. **

**\- ¿tienen pareja?** \- sigue con sus preguntas la mayor. La verdad nunca me ha llamado la atención tener una relación.

**-No.** \- contestamos Hinata y yo.

**\- ¿alguna vez se han enamorado?**

**-me parece que no.**\- Hinata contesta por ambos.

**-no saben de lo que se pierden**. - nos asegura al momento que le sonríe a su novio.

**\- ¿de qué se pierden? a parte del espectáculo de baile que nos hemos montado.** \- la pelirrosa está más parlanchina que de costumbre, los "bailarines" regresaron a sentarse.

**-hablamos del amorsh.** \- responde naruto mientras une sus manos en el pecho y pestañea exageradamente.

**-aaa nosotros tenemos una teoría sobre ese tema.** \- alzo una de mis cejas.

**-verán creemos que en la vida se presentan 3 tipos de amor y no solo uno como la mayoría piensa.** \- le sigue shikamaru. **\- está el primer amor…**

**-el amor verdadero…**

**-y el amor para toda la vida…**

**-no creemos que solo se presente el amor una solo vez en la vida, aunque en raras ocasiones estos tres amores se presentan en una solo persona, y si lo piensas es algo extraordinario teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que hay en el mundo. Es algo casi milagroso, es decir, visualicen a dos personas que se encuentren en el mismo lugar y tiempo, se enamoran entre ellas por primera vez convirtiéndose en ese amor verdadero y que dure para todo su vida, en verdad es algo digno de admirarse, casi un cuento de hadas.**\- se explicó la pelirrosa, viéndolo así tiene razón, nunca había pensado en ello, pero viendo el índice de divorcios tiene mucha lógica al pensarse que es una especie de milagro.**\- pero hay algo aún más hermoso que encontrar al amor de tu vida…**

**\- ¿y que sería eso? -** pregunto, por lo dicho pensé que era una de esas románticas empedernidas que cree que el amor lo soluciona y lo es todo.

**-encontrar a tu persona.** \- vaya respuesta.

**\- ¿qué no es lo mismo? ¿Digo el amor de tu vida que no sería tu persona especial?**\- pregunta hinata desconcertada

**-creo que depende de las circunstancias… pero mira yo he encontrado a mi persona y mi amor hacia él no es para nada en plan romántico.**

**-me partes el corazón.** \- contesto juguetonamente Shikamaru.

**-vale Shika es mutuo el sentimiento.** \- se burló.

**-en mi caso mi persona siempre ha estado a mi lado… de hecho nació conmigo.** \- las gemelas chocaron sus manos.

**-quieren decir que "tu persona" seria aquel incondicional amigo que está listo para enterrar el cadáver si has atropellado a alguien.** \- cuestiono Hinata.

**-exacto… es esa persona que comparte tus ideas y sus formas de pensar son muy similares… es ese que te entiende sin necesidad de que te expliques.** \- Shikamaru sonreía.

**-mmm pues Sasuke-kun me conoce a la perfección, pero creo que no pasa de mejor amigo… no te ofendas.** \- me aclara rápidamente rascándose la nuca.

**-no lo hago… pienso lo mismo.** \- así que mi persona, mmm creo que encontrarla sería más difícil que encontrar al amor de tu vida.

**-pues les compartiré que es algo único y que vale más que cualquier amor.** \- Shikamaru y Sakura se sonrieron cómplices.

**-y hablando de historias y amor les contaremos la nuestra.**\- declaro kushina sorprendiéndome un poco ya que no vi cuando habían dejado de bailar y llegaron a colocarse detras de nosotros.

y hasta aquí el capitulo...

un poco corto lo se...

sorprendidos?

extrañados?

cómo se torno esto así?

bueno amigos como dije cada concepto de amor es único y diferente...

identificados con algún personaje?

cuál es su concepto de amor?

le estoy hablando a la nada? XD

aun no he visto si tengo algún seguidor en esta historia...

espero sus comentarios...

nos leemos pronto...

besos...


	4. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5- Así nos conocimos._**

Minato se fue a preparar unos bocadillos, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero aun se escuchaba la música de fondo.

-La verdad suele ser muy complicado.- kushina suspiro.- no tienen idea de cuánto.

-no es que nos importe la opinión de los demás pero a veces los comentarios son muy hirientes y lo que más nos duele es que los insultos van para todos.- mito parecía cansada.

-a ellos sé que esos insultos les vale menos que mierda.- estos asintieron conformes con la expresión.- y nosotros lo hemos ido asimilando, siempre supimos que el camino que escogimos no era fácil pero bueno no todo en la vida es felicidad… no hay el vivieron felices para siempre, no hay nada eterno y mucho menos perfecto.- por fin ambas sonrieron.- además Mina nos apoya muchísimo, por él vale la pena todo.

-nosotros también los apoyamos.- hinata se levantó y se sentó entre ellas pasándole un brazo a cada una sonriendo, ellas me miraron, asentí en acuerdo.

-muchas gracias por eso.- minato venía con un plato lleno de minis sándwiches en una mano y fruta picada en la otra. Lo dejo en la mesita de centro y se sentó junto a mí.

-si… gracias por aceptarnos… pero como se han convertido en personas importantes para nosotros nos gustaría que nos comprendieran también.

-los escuchamos mito- le apoye, sé que esto es importante para ellos, aunque no se sus motivos puedo ver el amor que se tienen entre sí y eso me basta para comprenderlos.

-verán… Kushina y yo pasamos a la tutoría del tío y la tía rin cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, lo sé lo sienten no se preocupen fue hace mucho.- nos tranquilizó con una sonrisa.- llegamos a casa cuando teníamos ocho años a formar parte de esta linda familia.- todos sonrieron.- en ese entonces solo estaban shika y sakura que vivian en su propio mundo así como kushina y yo, lo que quiero decir es que eran inseparables.

-al principio tuvimos algunas peleas de equipos jajajaja.

-y bueno kushina el postre de mamá era digno de guerra.- agrego shikamaru con burla.

-jaja así es.- continuo kushina.- en fin poco a poco nuestros mundos se juntaron y ahora éramos un equipo de cuatro inseparables.- me causo ternura y calidez saber más de ellos, saber cómo es que terminaron siendo una familia y que tengan la confianza de contarnos.- como sabrán esta nueva familia a la que nos integramos tenía la costumbre de mudarse seguido, por lo general cada año, esto era porque la tía rin estaba enferma y el tío quería que conociera distintos lugares puesto que a ella le encantaba conocer nuevos rumbos.- así que es por eso que se mudan tanto, por fin se la razón.

-cuando teníamos once llegamos a la aldea del remolino.-su gemela continuó.- ahí conocimos a naruto y tsunade.- estos sonrieron cálidamente.- resulta que eran nuestros vecinos.

-Tsunade tenía catorce y yo doce, estábamos a cargo de nuestra tía Shizune como ya saben.- el dobe interrumpió para integrar su historia.- en ese entonces yo estaba en sexto grado y tsunade había dejado la escuela porque no podíamos pagar los estudios de ambos, así que ella se dedicaba a ayudar a tía Shizune en el taller.- en este tipo de momentos es cuando uno se da cuenta que no solo cosas difíciles nos pasan a nosotros mismos y que la vida suele ser cruel.

-pero entonces el viejo y rin se encariñaron con nosotros y nosotros con todos ellos, incluso con las gemelas fastidiosas y los revoltosos con cara de angelitos.- tsunade tenía una mueca divertida y burlona, los mencionados le sacaron la lengua por su comentario, haciéndonos reír.- el caso es que ofrecieron pagar por nuestra educación a lo que tía Shizune avergonzada acepto porque quería lo mejor para nosotros.

-pero pasando un año estaba todo listo para mudarnos.- retomo mito.- nuestro equipo inseparable había crecido nuevamente, había un nuevo hermano al que molestar y una hermana mayor a la cual imitar.- los mencionados sonrieron con burla.- el tener que separarnos era muy doloroso para todos nosotros, al notarlo los mayores se reunieron y tomaron una decisión.

-naruto y tsunade vendrían con nosotros y todos pasaríamos las vacaciones con la tía Shizune.- seguía relatando kushina mientras los demás hacíamos desaparecer los bocadillos, ese tipo de decisión que tomaron sus tutores debió ser muy complicada.- cuando teníamos trece llegamos a otro lugar que marcaría más nuestras vidas.

-era la aldea de la arena.- continuo minato.- ahí nos conocieron a dan y a mí.

-íbamos en el mismo colegio.- dan tomo la palabra.- era mi primer año y estaba algo cohibido puesto que siempre me molestaban, a pesar de ser el primer día no fue la excepción y tres chicos me acorralaron en receso empujándome entre ellos, yo solo cerraba los ojos esperando que se aburrieran, eran demasiados para siquiera tratar de defenderme, cuando deje de sentir los golpes que recibía al ser empujado abrí mis ojos viendo a dos chicos que como si me conocieran llegaron sin preguntar y me los quitaron de encima agarrándose a golpes.

-odiamos a los brabucones.- shikamaru se encogió de hombros y naruto asintió.

-cuando intente detenerlos una pelirrosa me toma de la mano y negó con su cabeza.- reanudo dan mirando a sakura, ella le guiño un ojo.- mientras unas gemelas echaban porras como si todo aquello fuera solo un juego.- sonrió con nostalgia.- como era de esperarse nos castigaron a todos, así que después de clases teníamos que limpiar un salón cada uno durante una semana.

-para ser más fácil el castigo.- saku continuo.- conversamos y decidimos que se nos ira más rápido el tiempo si limpiábamos los seis salones entre los seis.

-me impresiono mucho cuando pasaron por mí y me ofrecieron limpiar entre todos, puesto que en si no habíamos cruzado palabra.- dan se veía divertido.

-y así el mini cuñado poco a poco llego a ser parte de nosotros, ya que lo seguíamos a todos lados y no lo dejábamos solo.- se burló el dobe.

-te compadezco cariño.- Tsunade le empezó acariciar el cabello a su novio y este se recostó en sus piernas usándolas como almohada.

-y tú y dan como se hicieron novios.- pregunto hinata viéndolos melosa.

-como dijo mi hermano no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra a dan incluso solían llevarlo mucho a casa, además tanto el viejo como rin se encariñaron demasiado rápido con él.- comenzó a relatar.- la verdad al principio solo lo veía como uno más de los enanos. Pero no se… su forma de ser, de comportarse, su personalidad, todo me encantaba de él pero no sabía interpretar esos sentimientos.- dan se sonrojo y la observaba mientras ella hablaba.- me encantaba hablar con él y observarlo cuando se ponía a dibujar.- bajo su mirada y ambos se sonrieron.- después de un tiempo no fue a la casa durante una semana y los chicos decían que tampoco había asistido a clase.

-no sabíamos dónde vivía.- shika interrumpió.- nunca nos invitó a su casa ni nos dio su dirección, preguntamos en la escuela por ella y nos la dieron, pero al llegar al lugar nos dijeron que se habían mudado.

-así que el lindo niño había desaparecido, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me frustraba el no verle.

-mi madre estaba enferma, tenía leucemia.- la mirada de dan se tornó melancólica.- me quede una semana en casa cuidándola, después falte una semana más puesto que mi padre estando borracho me había golpeado y no quería que nadie me viera los moretones.

-los enanos estaban desesperados por no saber de él.- tsunade continuo y negó con la cabeza hacia nosotros, supongo que no quiere que preguntemos por los padres de dan, a lo que dejamos el tema pasar.- y yo me llegue a sentir realmente vacía; un día no aguantando mi sentimientos decidí ir a caminar para despejarme, fui a la ciudad y me adentre en un parque, me senté en un columpio y me puse a observar a los niños correr persiguiéndose unos a otros, cuando lo vi.

-necesitaba dinero para ir a la escuela puesto que mi padre tenía tiempo sin llevar dinero a casa y a mí se me habían acabado los ahorros, así que había ido al parque a dibujar para ganar algo de dinero vendiendo mis retratos, llevaba ahí todo el día, estaba haciendo el paisaje del parque con los niños corriendo cuando alguien me jalo del oído.

-estaba furiosa con él.- le interrumpió su novia.- porque nos tenía preocupados a todos y a pesar de jalarle el oído fuertemente no volteaba a mirarme.

**FLASH BACK**

-he borrego no crees que deberías dar señales de vida a aquellos que se preocupan por ti.- tusnade se encontraba detrás de dan jalando su oído como a un niño, mientras este le daba la espalda sin moverse, enfrente de él tenía un cuadro en su caballete donde estaba pintando.- ¿no me vas a contestar?- cuestiono.

-lo siento.- le respondió apenas audible.

-si lo sientes por lo menos podrías darme la cara.- le dijo soltando su oído, pero este no se daba la vuelta, así que ella se puso a su lado, al verlo frunció el ceño.- ¿qué te paso?

-me… me asaltaron.- mintió nervioso.

-por dios ¿fue grave?

-no… no te preocupes solo se llevaron mi cartera y… y me golpearon un poco.

-los denunciaste… va que digo eso aquí no sirve de nada.- el asintió en acuerdo.- ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

-mamá empeoro.- su voz se quebró.

-ho cariño lo siento tanto.- lo abrazo olvidando su enojo, y se sorprendió cuando este le correspondió el abrazo apretando su cintura.- qué dicen los doctores.

-no le queda mucho y mamá prefirió quedarse en casa.

-estoy para ti cariño.- le dio su apoyo. El comenzó a llorar en su abrazo desahogándose.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-ahí me di cuenta que quería estar con dan para protegerlo, apoyarlo, ayudarlo, me di cuenta que el vacío se llenaba cuando estaba abrazada a él.- dan beso su mano.

-yo me di cuenta que ella me gustaba mucho pero como soy inseguro y era menor que ella jamás pensé ser correspondido.- ahora tsunade beso su mano.- dos meses después murió mi madre, ahora los chicos sabia donde vivía, así que si me desaparecía algunos días iban a verme y fueron notando los golpes.

-los chicos no podían sacarle la verdad, siempre les daba excusas cada vez menos creíbles, hasta que después de mucho insistirle termino contándomelo.- tsunade apretó sus puños.- me dio tanto coraje que quería ir a buscar a ese hombre y gritarle hasta quedarme afónica.

-tío kakashi y tía rin se enteraron y fueron a hablar con mi padre, llegaron a un acuerdo donde ellos se hacían cargo de mi tomando mi tutoría si mi padre prometía no volver a buscarme, a cambio mi padre pedía no dar manutención para mí y que no lo denunciaran.

-con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que nuestro sentimientos eran correspondidos.- tsunade volvió a acariciarle el cabello a Franky sonriéndole, retomando el tema.

**FLASH BACK**

dan se encontraba solo sentado en un sillón con una libreta grande de dibujo, estaba demasiado concentrado mientras trazaba en ella.

-¿qué haces?- tsunade apareció detrás de él sobresaltándolo.

-na nada.- contesto sonrojándose.

-aaa tú me ocultas algo déjame ver.- intento sacarle la libreta más él se puso de pie rápidamente.

-no… no es nada.- esto la extraño él siempre le mostraba sus dibujos.

-ahora tengo más curiosidad.- empezó a perseguirlo mientras el trataba de ocultar el dibujo, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo, empezaron a forcejear un poco por lo que los dos cayeron de lleno al piso.

-¡mierda!- Tsunade se incorporó sentándose y antes de que dan reaccionara tomo la libreta.- soy yo…- empezó a pasar las páginas del cuaderno. dan se incorporó sentándose y agacho su mirada.

-….

-¿soy algo así como una musa?- pregunto de reojo mirándolo sorprendida haciéndolo sonrojar, él solo atino a asentir.- son muy buenos.- alago.- ¿puedo verlos todos?

-no… no por favor.- se sonrojo más de ser posible.

-lo siento borrego de todos modos lo hare.- le contesto con suficiencia, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-iré… iré a caminar.- se paró rápidamente y la dejo sola.

Ella asintió y siguió mirando la libreta, le encanto que le dibujara y que tuviera una libreta dedicada solo para ella. Cuando llego a medio cuaderno abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, había un dibujo de ellos dos en el bosque sentados en una manta a cuadros, ambos se veían felices y estaban tomados de las manos con ella reposando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Paso la hoja y había otro más en donde ambos estaban jugando a echarse agua en una playa sonriendo. Pasó otra más y volvió la mirada por donde dan se había ido, miro nuevamente el cuaderno y le sonrió al dibujo de ellos dos besándose.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-tsuna nos contó sobre sus sentimientos y lo sucedido, como sabíamos que el mini cuñado era muy tímido hicimos un plan.- naruto sonreía burlón.

-cuando dan regreso a casa le dijimos que tsunade había ido a visitar a la tía Shizune.- shikamaru sonrió, supongo que fue su idea.- y que veríamos una película en el cuarto de saku, le dijimos que fuera yendo con las chicas mientras nosotros hacíamos palomitas.

-yo le estaba esperando, cuando entro se sorprendió de verme.- tsunade se veía feliz ante el recuerdo.- y los chicos cerraron por fuera con llave.

-tome eso como una oportunidad así que ambos hablamos de lo que sentíamos y decidimos estar juntos.- concluyo dan.

-hooo que lindo.- exclamo hinata con una sonrisilla boba.

-jajaja fue gracioso molestar a mi hermanita un tiempo por asaltacunas

-jaja.- le contesto esta sarcástica mostrándole una seña obscena con su dedo medio, sonrió al imaginarlo.

-una semana después conocimos a minato, empezó a dar su servicio en nuestra escuela.- reanudo su historia mito.- por petición de nuestro asesor comenzó a darnos tutorías de matemáticas a kushina y a mí ya que siempre se nos ha dado fatal.- se encogió de hombros.- como no queríamos tener clases extras y queríamos que declinara darnos tutorías, decidimos tratar de exasperarlo, así que hicimos nuestro juego de cambiar lugares, solo logrando confundirlo el primer día, después no importaba lo que hiciéramos mina nos reconocía y nunca logramos sacarlo de sus casillas.

-como estando juntas no nos quedábamos quietas ni cinco minutos empezó a darnos clase por separado, primero a mí y luego a mito, y ahí fue donde comenzó todo.- los tres involucrados se sonrieron.

-yo estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que tsunade, de hecho nosotros nos conocíamos pero no nos hicimos realmente amigos sino hasta que le conté que le daba asesorías a mito y a kushina, así que después de eso empecé a pasar tiempo con ellos.

-cuando mina me daba clases se me pasaba el tiempo volando era tan paciente…

-dedicado…

-amable…

-atento…

-no solo se preocupaba por nuestras notas..

-sino también por nosotras.- ambas gemelas se complementaban al hablar.

-un día estábamos encerradas en nuestra habitación y empezamos a hablar de minato y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta…

-que nos gustaba a las dos y por primera vez…

-nos distanciamos un tiempo porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante esto.- eso realmente debió ser duro, no puedo imaginármelo.

-me di cuenta que mis gemelas revoltosas estaban decaídas.- siguió minato.- así que hable con ellas por separado, después las junte a ambas y parecieron que sus indiferencias habían pasado.

-al ver su preocupación por nosotras nos dimos cuenta que nuestro distanciamiento era estúpido…

-kushina y yo acordamos que tal vez él ni siquiera estaba interesado en ninguna de nosotras y que lo mejor para ambas era tratar de olvidar el sentimiento.

-pero no sería así de fácil.- sonrió kushina.- el sentimiento no era tan insignificante y por más que tratábamos ninguna se podía deshacer de él.

-así que pasamos al plan b.- hinata se levantó de su lado le sonrió a minato e intercambiaron lugares, este al llegar con las gemelas tomo a cada una de su mano.- hablamos mucho y decidimos que haríamos la lucha en conquistarlo, obviamente quien se ganara su corazón tendría todo el apoyo de la otra.

-por otra parte yo tenía una lucha interna.- minatp nos miraba con semblante nostálgico.- me había dado cuenta que me gustaban demasiado las gemelas y no del mismo modo que me gustaban saku y tsuna.

-cuando empezamos nuestro plan de conquista por separado te pusimos en aprietos ¿cierto?- pregunto mito, se miraron entre ellos.

-muy cierto.- contesto.- había decido dejarlo pasar, como me había contado tsuna que se mudaban cada año y solo quedaban tres meses para terminar el ciclo escolar, pensé que no tenía caso complicarme con eso; pero después ustedes empezaron a coquetear conmigo y cada vez me gustaban más, y al darme cuenta que les gustaba a las dos no quise hacerles daño.

-dejo de venir a casa.- kushina nos miró rompiendo el contacto visual.- y su servicio social en nuestra escuela había acabado, así que decidimos tomar el toro por los cuernos y lo confrontamos.

-me citaron en su casa, pensé que tenían alguna duda sobre matemáticas así que no dude en ir.

-fuimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en los pufs formando un circulo, como en un confesionario mito le soltó sus sentimientos y después yo hice lo mismo con los propios.

-no podía creer que no solo les gustaba, sino que era correspondido y ambas me dejaban la elección a mi asegurando que respetarían dicha decisión y la apoyarían.

-nos contó sus sentimientos, se disculpó con ambas, nos dijo que no podía decidirse y que sabía que eso estaba mal.- nuevamente se miraban entre ellos mientras hablaban.- kushina y yo estábamos impresionadas nunca habíamos considerado tal posibilidad.

-propuse tirar una moneda.

-¿es en serio?- hinata interrumpió a kushina incrédula, yo también lo estoy, no puedo creer eso, ella solo asintió hacia nosotros.

-sí, propuse tirar una moneda pero no para dejarlo al azar sino porque eso hacíamos cuando no sabíamos que decidir, tirábamos una moneda dándole a cada cara una decisión y cuando lanzábamos la moneda a nuestra mente llegaba la cara que queríamos que callera.

-acepte tal proposición y se la explicamos a mina después de que él se negara por creer lo mismo que ustedes.- no rompían el contacto visual entre ellos.

-terminaron por convencerme, recordé cada momento con cada una de ellas, sus bromas, coqueteos, sus charlas, todo; y lanzaron la moneda, cuando estaba en el aire sentí una opresión fuerte en el pecho.

-y cacho la moneda en su mano.- kushina tomo con su mano libre la de mito y esta se la apretó.-esperamos impaciente por su respuesta, pero simplemente te quedaste callado.

-ni siquiera vi la moneda solo la lance lejos, cuando está estaba en el aire mi mente no me dio una elección, simplemente me llego el pensamiento de querer desaparecer la maldita moneda.

-nos lo dijo, nos besó la frente a cada una excusándose que realmente no podía elegir y se despidió.- nuevamente rompieron el contacto y nos miraron sonriendo.

-y después el queridísimo minato se fue.- tsunade le saco la lengua en gesto cariñoso.- al parecer no quería complicarles más las cosas a las gemelas, estaba convencido de que si no lo miraban ellas terminarían olvidándolo y el trataría de hacer lo mismo.

-¿a dónde fuiste?- pregunte.

-le dije a mi padre que quería un cambio de escuela, él me dijo que le daba igual donde estudiara siempre y cuando tuviera buenas notas, y así fue como me mude a la ciudad donde rente un departamento.

-había pasado un mes y las gemelas no eran ni la sombra de ellas mismas, parecían como la niña de la mochila azul… no se divertían con nada.- se burló naruto de ellas, haciéndonos reír.- y como no nos habían contado nada de lo sucedido no sabíamos que rayos les pasaba.

-así que hicimos una intervención.- continuo su hermana.- y logramos que nos contaran todo, naruto estaba fuera de sí, no procesaba cómo es que se podía querer a dos personas de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad que no hubiera inclinaciones por alguna.- este hizo un puchero.

-bueno eso era antes.- se excusó.- eso era nuevo para todos y más el saber que aun cuando las gemelas se hubiesen declarado y mina se haya ido por no poder tomar una decisión aún siguieran con tal sentimiento.

-la verdad no sabíamos cómo ayudar en esto.

-ninguno lo sabíamos shika.- le reconforto la pelirrosa.- así que recurrimos a mamá.- al mencionarla su tono de voz fue dulce como acariciando dicha palabra.

-tía rin nos preguntó que cómo creímos que debería ser el amor, no sabíamos que responder, hasta que al fin kushina lo asocio con felicidad y yo dije que era un sentimiento que no tenía lógica.

-sentimiento ilógico que da felicidad, bueno plantéense si pueden aceptar y defender dicho sentimiento, sino pueden entonces no sería tan difícil olvidarlo y si esperan con el tiempo este problema se resolverá solo.- kushina cito el argumento de su tía.

-lo pensamos mucho, lo discutimos entre nosotras y entre las personas importantes para nosotros, y así tomamos nuestra decisión.- índico mito.

-al principio no estábamos muy de acuerdo con eso.- declaro naruto.- pero tía rin nos dijo que éramos una familia, y que la familia debe apoyarse en todo tipo de decisiones, las gemelas ya habían escuchado nuestras opiniones, las habían valorado y habían tomado su decisión, ahora solo nos quedaba apoyarlas y estar para ellas si algo salía mal.

-y así fuimos a buscar a minato.- nuevamente se miraban entre ellos.- los chicos nos dejaron en su edificio mientras ellos fueron a dar una vuelta para darnos privacidad, mito toco la puerta, estábamos muy nerviosas pero cuando él nos abrió toda duda se fue.

-me sorprendió mucho verlas pero aun así las invite a pasar.

**FLASH BACK**

-antes que nada queremos decirte algo.- kushina se mostraba decidida.

-si no puedes aceptarlo entonces no será necesario entrar.- continuo su hermana.

-las escucho.- minato sonreía sinceramente, no esperaba volver a verlas, pero le causaba gran dicha hacerlo.

-te contamos nuestros sentimientos.- empezó mito.

-te pedimos que eligieras a una de nosotras y que la otra lo aceptaría.- la sonrisa de minato se quebró, se odio así mismo por ponerlas en tal situación y obligarlas a tomar esa dura decisión y aun así no poder corresponderles.

-lo sien…

-no pudiste elegir.- le corto mito.

-así que lo haremos nosotras.- continuo su gemela. Esto lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo aterro, podría aceptar el estar con una de ellas teniendo a la otra cerca ¿podría doblegar a su corazón a eso? No lo creía posible, no creía ser tan fuerte, bajo su cabeza apretando fuertemente sus puños, nuevamente las lastimaría.

-te elegimos a ti.- dijeron al unísono haciendo que él las mirara sorprendido.

-que quieren decir…

-te elegimos a ti.- le respondieron nuevamente. Él se quedó analizando sus palabras mientras observaba que ellas se tomaban de las manos y no apartaban su mirada decida de él.

-….

-si necesitas tiempo lo entendemos.- dijeron ambas al verlo en shock, se miraron de reojo.

-…

-puedes llamarnos cuando tomes tu desi…

-…- cuando vio su ademan de irse la agonía que llevaba sintiendo desde que se mudó volvió repentinamente, así que trato de aclarar su mente.- pasen.- les pidió interrumpiéndolas, ellas asintieron y pasaron a pesar de que él no les había dado una respuesta, los tres se sentaron en la sala, las gemelas lo hicieron juntas en un sillón frente a él.- me explicarían mejor.- pidió.

-como te dijimos te elegimos a ti.- tomo la palabra kushina.- sé que esto es descabellado pero lo hablamos entre nosotras y esta es la decisión a la que hemos llegado, porque ambas queremos ser felices, ambas deseamos la felicidad de la otra y ambas te queremos a ti.

-por supuesto que no estás obligado a aceptar, esta es nuestra decisión y respetaremos la tuya.- le afirmo mito.- lo que ofrecemos es intentar una relación poli amor; tu felicidad también es muy importante para nosotras y nos imaginamos que tipo de dificultades puede conllevar una relación así, por lo que aceptaremos tu respuesta y no insistiremos en cambiarla.

-…

-cualquiera de los tres que no este cómodo con la relación o se enamore de alguien más y quiere estar con esa persona, será libre de irse y los demás lo aceptaremos.- eso llego a tranquilizarlo, y no por el mismo sino porque no querría que ellas se vieran obligadas a estar en dicha relación porque fueron ellas la que la propusieron, de un modo sentía que las había orillado a eso y que tendrían que aguantar muchas adversidades por esto.

-¿y su familia?- pregunto serio, no querría meterlas en problemas y mucho menos ofender a esas personas a las que les tenia tanto cariño.

-apoyan nuestra decisión.- dijeron al unísono.

-…- ¿podría ser tan egoísta como para arrastrarlas a un mundo donde hablarían a sus espaldas, donde serían señaladas, donde lo harían inmensamente feliz? ¿o podría ser tan bastardo como para lastimarlas nuevamente arrastrándolos a la agonía?- …- se quedó un largo momento pensándolo detenidamente, hasta que un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.- …las elijo a ustedes.- les respondió firme tomando su decisión.

Ambas le sonrieron tirándose en su regazo abrazándolo, devolviéndole su sincera sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-y no tuvieron dificultades en su relación.- aseguro naruto.

-simplemente que a veces el exterior no lo entiende…

\- y nos juzga de una manera cruel sin derecho alguno.- mito término la frase acertada de su hermana.

-pero estando juntos y con el apoyo incondicional de nuestra familia podemos sobrellevarlo fácilmente.- aseguro minato.

-pues como dije apoyo incondicional.- reafirmo hinata.

-por supuesto.- apoye la noción.

-¿y tu familia también comprende mina?-pregunto curiosa hinata.

-mi padre es muy condescendiente en lo que a mi persona se refiere, solo quiere que termine mi carrera con honores y me encargue de su empresa y a mí me parece bien.- aseguro encogiéndose de hombros.- kakura lo apoya totalmente y gaara está encantado con sus dos "hermanas".

**hooooooooooooooooooola**

**que tal?**

**aquí la conti...**

**me siento sola solin solita jajajaja**

**sin ningun comentario XD**

**pero bueno es una forma de distraerme...**

**que pareja les gustan mas?**

**tienen dudas?**

**sugerencias?**

**aun le sigo hablando a la nada? XD**

**(este es mi concepto de amor)**

**El amor se presenta a ti en amigos, familiares o una pareja**

**Es ese que siendo tan fuerte se manifiesta de distintas maneras.**

**El amor es el que para bien o para mal cambia toda tu vida**

**Es aquel que a pesar de irte tan mal solo quieres sentirte querido.**

**El amor es aquel que te ciega completamente**

**Y al ser un tonto para los demás, solo sonríes silenciosamente.**

**El amor es aquel que te deja ver la virtud en el alma mas oscura**

**Es aquel que te ciega de los defectos en el alma mas pura.**

**El amor es algo tan diferente en todos, que otros no lo entienden.**

**Es ese que se presenta en diferentes circunstancias y a veces duele.**

**El amor es tan extraño que nunca se presentara igual ante los demás.**

**Es ese que no necesita que otros lo entiendan y que tu no querrás soltar.**

**El amor a pesar de sus cuatro letras es algo tan grande**

**Que con tu vida defenderás aquello que a los demás se les hace inexplicable.**

**El amor sencillamente es el ladrón que roba tu voluntad**

**Y si sabes vivir con el, sin importar los demás, te dará paz.**

**nos seguimos leyendo...**

**besos...**


End file.
